Pequeñas guerras
by YunaLoire
Summary: Porque los salvadores de Konoha creían que "guerra" solamente significaba muerte... obviamente, no estaban preparados para esto. *Pequeña serie de drabbles que relata la vida de los héroes de Konoha... y sus pequeñas guerras andantes.
1. Chapter 1

EL TORNILLO ANDANTE

Era un sábado por la mañana en la casa Uzumaki, y como todos los sábados, Naruto podía descansar e ir a su trabajo pasadas las dos de la tarde.

Últimamente las cosas estaban tan tranquilas, que Naruto se preguntaba cómo podía seguir siendo importante estar todos los días en el trabajo; abrió los ojos pesadamente, deseando quedarse más tiempo en cama. Dormir todo el día, si fuera necesario, pero el movimiento a su lado le dijo que ya era hora de levantarse.

Se giró hacia el otro extremo de la cama, solamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su amada esposa.

-Buenos días, mi amor- le saludó sonriente, como siempre hacía. Naruto no podía creer que nunca antes había notado esa sonrisa; se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él… pero el simple pensamiento lo aterró.

Naruto Uzumaki no podía imaginar una vida sin esa mujer. Sin su amada Hinata Hyuuga.

-Buenos días, princesa- sonrió, acercando sus labios a la frente de la pelinegra. Hinata envolvió sus delicados brazos a la cintura de su esposo, y para cuando ya se habían dado cuenta, se besaban con tanta pasión e insistencia que temían quedarse sin aliento.

Eso era lo que Naruto amaba más de los sábados en las mañanas: los despertares al lado de la mujer de su vida. Estaba a punto de llevar el asunto más lejos, cuando sintió unas manitas jalar la sábana de la cama. Hinata soltó una risita inocente y Naruto suspiró pesadamente.

Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre por las mañanas.

Hinata se bajó de su regazo y ayudó al pequeño rubio que intentaba subirse. Y finalmente, quedó sobre su padre.

-Teme.- susurró con su vocecita infantil. Hinata se rió y Naruto suspiró.

Bolt era su viva imagen: pequeño para su edad, rubio y con los ojos azules como su abuelo paterno y con dos marcas en ambas mejillas, como él. Y no solamente el físico había heredado de su padre, sino también el carácter problemática e inquieto que caracterizaba a los Uzumakis.

"Hubiera preferido que fuera como Hinata", pensó Naruto, sentándose sobre la cama. Bolt, rápidamente y con una sonrisa, gateó hasta quedar cara a cara con su padre.

Había dos cosas que Bolt amaba en su corta vida: una de ellas era a su siempre atenta y cariñosa madre, con sus cuidados extremos, esa sonrisa como un sol y su deliciosa comida, obviamente. La otra, era sencillamente hacerle la vida imposible a su padre.

Puede que el mini-Uzumaki fuera tan sólo un niño de dos años, pero sabía a la perfección que su padre estaba siempre ocupado y, cuando tenía tiempo libre y estaba en cada, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para molestarlo.

Y sabía qué, muy en el fondo, a su madre le encantaba eso.

Hinata decidió dejarlos solos mientras se levantaba, alegando ir a preparar el desayuno. Sintió un pequeño mareo, pero lo ignoró y fue a darse un baño y luego hacerles la comida a sus hombres.

En el instante en el que Bolt escuchó la puerta cerrarse, el pequeño rubio cambió totalmente su expresión: de ser el niño bueno de mami sonriente, entornó los ojos y, antes de que su padre reaccionara, ya le había soltado una patada con su pequeñas piernecitas.

Naruto, molesto, se levantó de golpe con el niño en brazos.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces, teme!?

Otra patada.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, teme!

Una más.

-¡Me has provocado!- y levantó al niño de una pierna y comenzó a zarandearlo. Sabía que tenía exactamente tres minutos para antes de que su esposa entrara y comenzara a echarle la bronca, por lo que se acercó a la ventana y, con una aura de maldad y burla, estiró la mano en la cual tenía sujetado al niño.

Los ojitos de Bolt se abrieron de golpe.

-¿¡Y ahora, qué harás!?

Silencio.

-Ya no eres tan rudo, ¿¡eh!?

Más silencio.

-¡Jajaja!

Entonces, como siempre lo hacía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a gimotear.

"Maldito niño", musitó Naruto.

-Oe, no llores- dijo, regresando al niño a su lado. Bolt lo miró, y el gesto de su padre era de total culpa. Como siempre pasaba cuando le jugaba bromas pesadas al niño.- Bolt-kun, no llores, pequeño. Sabes que te amo, pequeño demonio- y lo abrazó con fuerza, meciéndolo como su madre lo hacía.

Y el pequeño se calmó.

Lo admitía: amaba molestar a su padre, y que su madre se riera de sus bromas, pero más amaba cuando el jinchuriki le hacía mimos y lo trataba como lo que era.

Su pequeño tornillo andante.

-Te amo, pequeño demonio.- le susurró Naruto al pequeño, besando su coronilla, y el niño se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de su padre.

Ajenos totalmente a Hinata, quien ya estaba preparada para regañar a su malvado esposo. En lugar de eso, se tocó el corazón con ternura, encantada con la escena.

Quizás, ya era hora de contarle sobre el secreto que llevaba un mes guardándoles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo de la serie de drabbles._

_Realmente no sé de dónde sacó esos lentes la pequeña Sarada, o cómo fue que se dieron cuenta que la mini-vengadora-tsundere los necesitaba, pero es así_

_como yo me imagino que fueron las cosas._

_Espero les guste, y ya saben sus reviews son bienvenidos así que déjenme unos, nenes!_

_Prometo contestarlos cuando tenga tiempo, y muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme unos! LOS AMO! :)_

_*Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así habría secuestrado a Shikamaru y lo tendría para mí solita :3_

* * *

><p><strong>2. CUATRO OJOS<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha odiaba dos cosas de la vida: la primera, el arroz blanco sin nada de compañía (porque al chico Uchiha no le gustaban las cosas comunes, claro estaba), y la segunda y más importante, que su esposa tuviera que trabajar.

-Sabes que puedo mantenerte a ti y a Sarada con mi sueldo, Sakura- le dijo cuándo su mujer le dijo que quería volver al trabajo, después del primer año de su hija. Pero claro que Sakura no iba a hacerle caso; y tras una pelea de largos días, llantos y reclamos (y qué decir de la maravillosa reconciliación), a regañadientes y todavía bajo los efectos del orgasmo, Sasuke aceptó.

Y ese era precisamente uno de esos días que Sasuke odiaba.

-¿Tienes que doblar turno?- le gruñó, mordiendo un tomate.

-Sí. Hoy es el día libre de Karin y debo cubrirla.

-No tienes qué- dijo el moreno. Estaba agradecido con la Uzumaki, pero en verdad prefería verla doblando turno a ella que a su esposa. Sakura sonrió, poniéndose su bata de trabajo.

-La última vez me cubrió ella, ¿lo recuerdas?- le susurró al oído, besando su oreja. Y la cara del Uchiha fue todo un poema. Había muchas cosas que Sakura amaba de su hombre, y la principal de ellas era la facilidad con la que se sonrojaba; aún le era difícil expresar sus sentimientos.

La pelirosa se rió, y Sasuke se sonrojó, platicando acerca de una visita urgente a casa de los Uzumaki.

-Es raro que el teme haga reuniones- dijo Sasuke, abrazando a su mujer por la cintura y pegándola a él.

-Hinata-chan dijo que era "demasiado urgente". Me pregunto qué será… - y se volvió para abrazarlo.

-Quizás ya se dio cuenta de que el teme es demasiado idiota y va a dejarlo.

-No bromees con eso. Después de todo lo que pasaron, dudo que se dejen.

-Muy mal.- y se besaron.

Delante de los aldeanos de Konoha, el matrimonio entre la alumna de Tsunade y heroína de Konoha con el criminal más peligroso y aún traidor de Konoha, además de alumno del hereje Orochimaru, no era un matrimonio feliz, e incluso llegaron a pensar qué, de no haber sido por el repentino embarazo de la Haruno, nunca hubieran formalizado su relación. Otros simplemente creían qué, como él lo había proclamado durante toda su niñez, sólo quería "restaurar" su clan, y que estaba utilizando a la chica.

Los aldeanos seguían viendo al último Uchiha como un traidor, y a la pobre Sakura como una víctima de sus jugarretas.

Bueno, ya no era el último.

La pequeña Sarada miraba desde su sillita, con sus rechonchos piecitos colgando, a sus padres.

Era raro ver seguido a su padre, porque cualquier niña de dos años se preguntaría por qué su padre no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como debería. Eso era lo único que ella y el dobe de Bolt tenían en común: padres ausentes.

Pero esa mañana, mientras sus padres tonteaban como enamorados, se dio cuenta de una cosa: habían dos mamás y dos papás.

La primera vez que vio a su madre dos veces fue la mañana de hace dos semanas: le pareció que tenía una gemela, pero culpó al hecho de estar recién levantada. Luego, en la ducha, le sucedió lo mismo con papá. Y durante toda la semana le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Ese día no era la excepción.

-¿Tienes el día libre?- le preguntó la ojiverde a su esposo, mordiendo otro tomate. A su esposa siempre le sorprendió que pudiera comerse los tomates así sin más. Con lo asquerosos que eran…

-Sí. Planeaba ir a ver al dobe y a Shikamaru.

-Asegúrate de llevar a Sara-chan para que juegue con Bolt-kun y Shikadai-kun- Sasuke torció el gesto.

-No me gusta que se junte con esos dos dobes, hijos de padres igual de dobes.

-Basta ya, hablas del hombre más inteligente de los cinco países… y de Naruto.- y ambos se rieron.

Sarada, quien ahora tenía toda su atención en el por qué su padre le había dado dos tazas si nunca se terminaba una, e intentó una vez más tomar su tazita de jugo como lo había querido hacer desde que su padre se la ofreció, pero ésta cayó al suelo justamente cuando decidía cuál de las dos era la verdadera, derramándose toda. Sus padres se volvieron a ella, y a Sasuke se le encogió el corazón cuando vio que la pequeña contenía las lágrimas.

_"Pequeña orgullosa"_, pensó con ternura, caminando hasta ella.

-Anda, preciosa, no llores- le dijo, inclinándose para tomar la taza entrenadora- Te serviré de nuevo- y le regaló la más tierna de las sonrisas que nunca nadie jamás podría tener. Sarada levantó le vista y miró hacia su lado izquierdo, sonriendo…

…para sorpresa de sus padres.

-Vaya, nena, ¿a dónde está mirando?- le dijo tomando su carita, pero la chica siguió mirando al mismo lugar: a la nada. Eso alertó al Uchiha.- ¿Sarada?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura.- ¿Sasuke?

-Sarada está rara últimamente- dijo el Uchiha, revisando que todo estuviera bien con su pequeña princesa. La idea de que algo malo le sucediera a la sucesora del clan Uchiha no sólo le aterraba, sino que lo volvía loco.

Puede que media aldea creyera que él todavía era malvado y que le importaban una mierda las mujeres de su familia, pero aparte de su molesta y nada buena cocinera esposa, Sarada era lo más importante en su vida. Luego, estaba el dobe, que era como su hermano.

Y luego, toda la pavada de idiotas que habían ayudado en la guerra.

-¿Te duele algo, nena?- preguntó Sakura, pero la niña negó, mirando nuevamente al vacío. Sasuke se levantó, dispuesto a hacer algo; cuando la niña sintió que su padre se alejaba de su lado, estiró los brazos desesperada, llamando su atención. No quería que se fuera, lo quería ahí otro día más. Lo quería siempre, con desesperación, con un amor que sólo se comparaba con el de su madre.

Y se echó a llorar, para sorpresa de sus padres.

-Sasuke… - musitó su esposa, tocándose el pecho.

-Lo veo.- dijo el ex-Akatsuki, con el corazón encogido. Sarada tenía las manitas levantadas hacia la nada, llorándole a alguien que no estaba ahí.

Y sus padres temieron lo peor.

* * *

><p>-Bien, pequeña Sara-chan, mira aquí.- dijo Shizune blandiendo una lamparilla delante de la niña, quien giró la mirada a su padre, aunque al lugar equivocado, porque miraba hacia la ventana. y eso fue suficiente para confirmar lo que temían.<p>

-Pues, me imagino que ya saben el problema- dijo Tsunade, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Los señores Uchiha habían llevado tan rápido como pudieron a la niña con Tsunade, quien estaba de visita con la ex Mizukage, en la torre del Hokage.

Para Sarada, la ex-Hokage era como su abuela, y aunque la rubia odiaba que la llamara así, sentía tanta felicidad de ser parte de esa tan extraña y peculiar familia. Además, era la madrina de la niña.

-Bien, Sara-chan- la niña la miró- Terminamos.

-¿Estará bien, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Sakura, acariciando los cabellos de su hija.

-Nada le pasa, mamá histérica- dijo la ex Mizukage, torciendo el gesto y volviendo su atención a Kakashi- Es sólo que la pequeña futura destructora del mundo deberá andar por la vida usando lentes. Eso es todo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- los padres dijeron al unísono.

-¡MEI!- la regañó Tsunade, y ella sólo se encogió de hombros, volviendo a hacerle mimos al cabello de Kakashi, quien parecía muy encantado con la mujer.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Sakura, mirando a su sensei. Ella asintió después de mirar largo rato a la joven.- Pero… ella… el Sharingan… nosotros… - y rápidamente miró a su esposo, quien no apartaba la mirada de su hija, quien a su vez parecía estarlo buscando mirando a todos lados.

Karin estaba parada junto a Shizune, atenta a la escena.

A pesar de no tener una estrecha amistad con la madre de la niña, ella y su padre habían sido camaradas durante mucho tiempo… aunque, claro, él la había utilizado y luego intentó matarla, pero esas eran cosas que pasaban.

Miró al Uchiha y su mirada perdida en su hija, inescrutable para todos los presentes e incluso para su molesta esposa. Pero no para ella. Así que decidió ponerle fin al sufrimiento que sabía el hombre iba a ocasionarse a sí mismo.

_Y a Konoha, para variar._

Caminó hasta la niña quien se dio cuenta de su presencia, se quitó los lentes y se los puso a la pequeña.

-Toma, Sara-chan- le dijo sonriendo. Esperó a que la niña se acostumbrara a ellos, luego la miró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Karin… - susurró Sakura, impresionada.

-La última vez que tu padre tuvo esa mirada tan melancólica y enferma, casi acaba con el mundo entero- miró entrecerrando los ojos al Uchiha, éste bufó, apenado- Y de verdad, empieza a gustarme éste lugar.

-Muy madura, Karin-chan- dijo Mei- Pensé que acabarías con el sufrimiento y humillación de la niña de un sólo golpe, porque si quieres yo…

-¡MEI!- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Tsunade, por lo que la castaña se encogió detrás del Hokage.

Y Kakashi Hokage se dio cuenta entonces, de la extraña mirada en su ex alumno.

Una que hacía tiempo no veía en él.

* * *

><p>Cuando los Uchiha llegaron a la casa de los Uzumaki, los Nara ya estaban ahí.<p>

Sakura había hecho todo lo posible para que Sasuke quisiera ir, porque el Uchiha sólo quería ir a casa y pasar tiempo de calidad con sus mujeres… pero claro, Sakura no podía pasar un día sin chismear con la señora Uzumaki.

Las dos familias presentes se quedaron sin habla cuando vieron llegar a los Uchiha, y no había sido ni siquiera el hecho de que por primera vez los vieron tomados de la mano, o porque Sasuke tuviera la expresión más fría que jamás le habían visto.

No.

Lo que los había dejado sin habla fue la pequeña Sarada, quien usaba unos enormes lentes rojos para sus pequeños ojos. Unos que se les hacían muy familiares...

Naruto se mordió la lengua, con las ganas de decir un buen chiste, pero la mirada sombría de su amigo le advirtió que no era para nada una buena idea, y Shikamaru miró de reojo a su mujer, quien apretaba los labios intentando reprimir una risotada qué, sabría, haría regresar al viejo Sasuke revolucionario vengador.

Y tanto les había costado que sonriera el chico…

Al oír la vocecita infantil de Sarada saludar, los traviesos niños se levantaron de golpe y, como pudieron, llegaron hasta ella, quien les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Y, grave error, porque el pequeño rubio y el mini-genio hicieron lo que sus padres no se atrevieron: soltaron unas risotadas tan sonoras que se podían escuchar hasta Suna.

-¡Cuato-ogos! ¡Cuato-ogos!- dijeron al unísono, usando la palabra que les habían escuchado a sus padres con anterioridad.

Porque, casualmente, estaban hablando de Karin. Y ahora, la pequeña Sarada no solamente tendría que soportar el hecho de no poder ver bien durante toda su vida, sino que, a sus dos, entendió una cosa: Shikadai era un completo idiota, y Bolt pagaría muy caro el haberse reído de ella.

Cuando tuviera la edad, claro, de ese dobe rubio y su compañero de cabellos en punta, ella se iba a vengar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, chicos, aquí con le tercer capítulo!_

_Este capítulo habla de mis personajes favoritos: Shikamaru, Temari y Shikadai. Amé a ese chico! Dios, lo mejor de ambos padres! :3_

_Pero ya, debo irme a dormir que tengo exámenes :)_

_Gracias por todos los reviews, es tan grandioso leerlos! Y por seguirme y a la historia; es maravilloso, 'ttebayo!_

_Bueno, espero les guste éste capítulo tanto como a mí._

_Besos!_

Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así le habría dado un final diferente al manga y a Neji no le hubieran tocado ni un pelo.

* * *

><p><strong>3. LA VOZ AL FINAL DEL POZO<strong>

Shikadai Nara tenía dos años y entendía muchas cosas para ser tan pequeño: por ejemplo, que su abuela materna gritaba demasiado, aunque nunca a él o su madre. Siempre a su padre, llamándolo "vago", una palabra que él realmente no entendía.

Sabía que, de todos los _"primos"_, el favorito del tío Hokage Kakashi era él, aunque el pequeño no entendía eso.

También sabía que la tía Kurenai lo amaba de una manera tan exagerada que solamente se comparaba a la manera en que su madre lo hacía; lo mismo sucedía con la prima Kasumi*, quien lo trataba como a un hermano, siempre consintiéndolo y jugando con él a armar rompecabezas o Shogi.

Sabía que su madre era la mujer más ruidosa e inquieta de todas las madres, pero que cuando estaba de buen humor era todo un encanto, jugando con él blandiendo su abanico gigante y le preparaba deliciosa comida. Aunque siempre se quedara dormido a mitad de ella.

Pero lo que más sabía era que su padre repetía mucho la palabra _"problemático"_.

Problemático esto, problemático aquello. Esa palabra la escuchaba tanto desde pequeño, que la primera que dijo fue, claramente, _"problemático"_. Para sorpresa de su padre, quien había intentado que dijera _"papá"_.

Entonces, esa mañana el pequeño Shikadai sabía que se había metido en un rollo… muy problemático.

Como era bien sabido, los Nara poseían una extensa parte de bosque para su criadero de ciervos, animales que el heredero nunca había podido ver de cerca. A veces, cuando sus tíos estaban de visita, solían salir al jardín a tomar el té mientras platicaban de cosas que no le interesaban a un niño de esa edad, así que miraba hacia las nubes desde los brazos de su tío Gaara. Y siempre, uno de esos hermosos animales le seguía con la mirada.

Shikadai tenía una fascinación por aquellos animales con ojos oscuros y mirada sigilosa; en cierta manera, los ciervos que deambulaban por el jardín le recordaban mucho a su padre: sigilosos, calculadores y fríos.

Porque Shikamaru Nara podría ser alguien maravilloso, pero el pequeño tenía un concepto de él como un hombre frío. Al menos, con él lo era.

Shikadai había encontrado algo mejor que mirar las nubes: los ciervos.

Fue por eso que aquella mañana había sido diferente.

Desde que el pequeño Nara había aprendido a caminar y abrir las ventanas y puertas con objetos que andaban por su alrededor, su abuela había sugerido cambiar su habitación del segundo piso a la que era la antigua oficina de descanso de su fallecido esposo. Claro que Shikamaru y su madre habían tenido una gran pelea respecto a eso, incluso su equipo se había metido, hasta que su esposa tomó la última palabra, y ahí si no pudo protestar.

Y es que no importaba lo fuerte o valiente que el shinobi fuera, cuando su esposa se enojaba, incluso él le tenía miedo.

Shikadai despertó como siempre mucho antes que su familia. Esperó paciente e incluso emocionado, porque sabía que pronto _"Oto-sama"_ se acercaría a su ventana. Había generado cierta fascinación hacia cierto ciervo en específico, llegando a adorarlo de una manera tan magnifica y poco saludable, llorando desconsoladamente cuando sus padres lo sacaban de la casa o cuando el ciervo no andaba por los alrededores. Y hay que decir de Shikadai Nara, que de todos los niños de dos años, él era el único que no hacía berrinches.

Y después de varios segundos… ocurrió.

Shikadai se levantó rápidamente y pegó su carita al cristal de la ventana y vio al ciervo. Era enorme, incluso más que cualquier otro que deambulaba por el jardín, con una piel tan lustrosa que el pequeño deseaba tocar, unos ojos tan oscuros y fríos como los de su padre, y esa mirada calculadora e impenetrable.

El ciervo deambuló un rato por el jardín mientras pastaba, tranquilamente de la vida, mirando de reojo al niño que continuamente lo espiaba desde las mañanas hasta las altas horas de la noche antes de quedarse dormido.

Y él sabía que ese molesto niño era el hijo de su actual amo.

De pronto, el ciervo escuchó aquella voz llamándolo como siempre a esas horas. Levantó sus orejas y, después de varios gritos, fue a su encuentro. No apresuró el paso, era demasiado temprano para ello, por lo que se fue tranquilamente trotando hacia el lugar donde la voz lo llamaba.

Totalmente ajeno a que estaba siendo seguido por un enano de pelo en punta.

* * *

><p>Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, anunciando oficialmente el inicio del día, los señores Nara ya habían terminado de amarse, y solamente yacían abrazados recuperando el aliento. Aunque a ninguno les gustaba despertarse tan temprano, sabían que no había otro momento del día para ellos solos.<p>

No cuando Shikamaru era el Consejero del futuro Nanadaime, y Temari una ama de casa de tiempo completo.

-Quisiera no levantarme- susurró encantada Temari envuelta en los brazos de su esposo mientras él trazaba círculos por su espalda desnuda.

-Dormir es maravilloso, ¿no?- le dijo en burla su esposo. Temari se alzó sobre su codo para poder mirarlo mejor.

-Pero yo no quiero dormir, bebé llorón.

-Mujer problemática… - susurró y la besó.

Y comenzaron justamente donde se habían quedado: amándose.

Y mientras los tortolos hormonientos se devoraban el uno al otro, Yoshino miró frunciendo el ceño al pasar por la habitación de su hijo.

"_Al menos deberían no hacer ruido, diablos", _pensó la señora Nara mientras batía el biberón del niño para llevárselo.

En momentos como esos, extrañaba demasiado a su difunto esposo.

Abrió la puerta de su infantil habitación, ya preparada para sonreírle.

-Sateto… despierta, mi peque…

El biberón rodó por el piso cuando Yoshino se dio cuenta de que la cuna estaba vacía y la ventana abierta de par en par, con un pequeño bastón de juguete pegada a ella.

Shikamaru y Temari, mientras en su habitación, estaban en total proceso de reproducir, quizás, un hermanito para Shikadai… cuando el grito aterrado de Yoshino los alertó. A los señores Nara no les dio tiempo de vestirse completamente. Simplemente salieron disparados a la habitación del niño, donde Yoshino lloraba desconsoladamente. Y entre lágrimas y sollozos, se abrazó a Temari.

-¡Shikamaru…!- dijo ella, con el rostro completamente aterrado.

Shikamaru no lo pensó dos veces, y salió disparado hacia el jardín, completamente asustado. Mientras, la señora Nara mandaba un mensaje a Kakashi Hokage, ya que no había mejor buscador que el pequeño Pakkun.

Y seguramente, Kakashi movería todo Konoha hasta encontrar a su sobrino favorito.

* * *

><p>-Oe, maldito, te has tardado en llegar.<p>

El ciervo levantó las orejas cuando escuchó la voz de quien lo llamaba; ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba con claridad cuando fue la primera vez que escuchó aquella voz tan molesta. Y es que lo único que tenía en mente había sido hace tantos años atrás, cuando él todavía era un pequeño ciervo. Recordó que_ su amo, quien en aquel entonces tenía su misma edad, les dijo claramente a todos que "mantuvieran bajo vigilancia al prisionero… por toda la eternidad"._

Y ahora él tenía que cumplir las órdenes de su joven amo, lo que significaba tener que soportar al molesto prisionero que constantemente les pedía algo que comer. Cuando se acercó al pozo que contenía al prisionero, se asomó por la pequeña rendija que lo dejaba ver al prisionero.

Y sus ojos violetas le miraron enojado.

-¡Oe, maldito, tengo hambre! ¿A qué hora piensas traerme algo de comer?- el macho le dio un codazo a las rocas, para luego proceder a obedecer. Era mejor eso que seguir escuchándolo todo el día quejándose.

Procedió a buscar algo para ofrecerle al prisionero, totalmente ajeno a que Shikadai ya estaba sentado mirando hacia todos esos ciervos.

-¡Ooooohhh…!- dijo el niño, encantado. Jamas en su vida había visto a tantos ciervos reunidos, todos deambulando de un lado a otro, algunos comiendo, bebiendo agua o solamente ahí mirándolo. Un pequeño se acercó a él, para luego alejarse cuando intentó tocarlo. Shikadai estuvo a punto de seguirlo, cuando una voz llamó:

-¡Eh! ¡Tengo hambre!- el niño se detuvo, mirando a todos lados.

-¿Oro?- susurró, pero no había nadie a su alrededor, sólo un montón de ciervos quienes parecían conocer a quien hablaba, porque no se movieron de su lugar. Shikadai volvió a escuchar que alguien habló, luego supo que la voz provenía de ese montículo de rocas. Gateó hasta llegar a ellas, y vio con asombro por la rendija un par de ojos color violeta, casi rojizos.

-¿Eeehhh? ¿Quién eres, enano?

-¡Oooohhhh!- dijo el niño, encantado. Aquel par de ojos parecían tan maravillosos, él nunca había visto unos igual. Creía que los ojos más bonitos en el mundo eran los de su madre, luego los de la tía Hinata, pero esos ojos rojizos le gustaron al instante.

Estiró sus manitas por la rendija, encantado. Quería ver si el hombre de dichos ojos era igual de maravilloso.

Hidan, entonces, reconoció esa cara: claro, él jamás olvidaría aquella cara. La tenía presente en todos sus sueños, a cada momento, porque él había jurado vengarse de aquel que lo había metido eternamente en aquel oscuro y horrible agujero.

-¡Oe, maldito! ¿¡Al fin te decidirás a sacarme de aquí, maldito!?- dijo enojado el dueño de los ojos violeta. Shikadai no entendía- ¡Sácame de aquí, maldito!

Shikadai metió las manitas por la rendija, intentando tocarlo pero estaba tan en el fondo que no lo alcanzó. Al final intentó sacarlas, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

El pequeño Shikadai no era alguien paciente; puede que su físico y algunas características se asemejaran a su padre, pero cuando se enojaba o se desesperaba tenía claramente toda la actitud de su amada y problemática madre.

La desesperación se apoderó de él cuando intentó sacar las manos, pero no funcionaba. El agujero era demasiado pequeño y sus bracitos gordos se atoraron de tal manera que le lastimaban cuando forcejeaba para sacarlos. Claro que al tener el carácter explosivo de su madre, lo único que podía pensar era en que si no sacaba los brazos estos se quedarían ahí atorados y los iba a perder.

Comenzó a llorar de esa manera tan berrinchuda como solía hacerlo. Porque estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo; bajo él, Hidan se dio cuenta de una cosa. Había confundido al enano con Shikamaru porque tenían un gran parecido, pero se dio cuenta entonces que no eran para nada la misma persona, porque quien estaba arriba de él era un niño. Y demasiado pequeño, para variar, con la carita increíblemente rechoncha, mejillas rosadas y unos ojos color turquesa que él nunca había visto antes.

En cierto modo, el niño era adorable. Por lo que claramente supo quién era…

Sonrió maliciosamente, teniendo una idea.

* * *

><p>-¡SHIKADAI! ¡SHIKADAI!- Shikamaru gritaba desesperado, saltando de un lado a otro.<p>

Su corazón latía de tal manera como nunca antes lo había hecho, la sangre le hervía como si estuviera en un combate, y nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo.

-¡Maldición…!- dijo desesperado.

Shikamaru no era alguien débil. Nunca lo fue. Después de la muerte de Asuma y de su padre, no había vuelto a derramar ninguna lágrima, ni siquiera cuando su hijo había nacido, tampoco aquella vez que Temari había sido secuestrada por unos renegados para vengarse del Kazekage*. Él no era un "bebé llorón" como su esposa siempre lo llamaba, pero en ese momento, cuando imaginó lo peor, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo había desaparecido, cuando maldijo el tener un bosque en su casa sin ninguna barrera, el miedo se apoderó de él.

No quiso ni pensar el hecho de que no volvería a ver a su hijo.

Aunque no pasara con él el tiempo que debería pasar un padre con su hijo, amaba a su pequeño más que a nada en el mundo, era su mayor orgullo y el no volverlo a ver lo volvía loco. Se dio cuenta entonces de que alguien le seguía.

-¡Pakkun!- dijo el ninja cuando el perro se acercó. Pakkun ya era algo viejo, pero todavía podía seguir un rastro como sólo él. Se dio cuenta entonces que los demás perros de Kakashi estaban por todo el bosque.

-¡Shikamaru-kun! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¡Kakashi-kun nos invocó y solamente nos indicó seguir el rastro de tu mocoso!

-¿Dónde está el Rokudaime?- preguntó sin aliento, algo desesperado.

-Buscando desde el otro extremo.

-Desperté y no estaba en su cuna. Ni siquiera sé… yo no… - y se detuvo cuando llegó al lugar que era la tumba de Hidan. Antes de siquiera pensar en que su hijo había tan lejos, se dio cuenta de que no había ningún ciervo vigilante… y ellos eran muy obediente.

Se aterró al pesar que quizás su hijo había llegado tan lejos, posiblemente siguiendo a los ciervos, porque había notado que últimamente su pequeño se sentía atraído por los animales. El pensamiento de que lo hubieran herido lo dejó inmovilizado.

Hasta que Pakkun saltó de la rama del árbol.

-¡Shikamaru-kun! ¡Shikamaru-kun!- el Nara no lo pensó dos veces y bajó al encuentro, sólo para que su corazón se saliera de su pecho: su pequeño estaba en el suelo, lloriqueando, con los bracitos enrojecidos y cubierto de polvo, mientras el ciervo macho líder de la manada parecía estarlo consolando. Cuando lo vio ahí, sano y salvo (en parte), nunca antes se había sentido más aliviado.

Corrió a su encuentro, totalmente feliz. Nunca pensó que el ver a su hijo le traería tan felicidad, así que se arrodilló delante de él y lo abrazó de una manera que nunca antes había hecho. Ni siquiera le importó estar ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en el pequeño, quien comenzaba a ponerse morado a falta del aire hasta que Pakkun le recordó que el niño tenía dos años y nada de fuerza.

Se separó de él solamente para mirarlo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

-Shikadai, hijo… - sollozó. El pequeño nunca había visto así a su padre, tan frágil y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se preguntó si se había preocupado por él o si estaba alucinando, pero sentía el calor de su padre y su amor tan latente, que solamente lloró.

Sabía que estaba a salvo. Su padre lo había salvado. Tal y como el hombre de los ojos violetas había dicho.

-Vamos a casa, Shikamaru-kun, Shikadai-kun.

Y tomó a su hijo, el macho se sobó con la espalda desnuda de Shikamaru, y éste les agradeció a todos el haber cuidado a su bebé.

Totalmente ignorante a lo que había pasado en realidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a casa, Temari corrió al encuentro de su esposo y su hijo. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llenó de besos, limpiando su carita sucia, acariciando sus cabellos, verificando que todo estuviera bien.<p>

-¡Mi amor, bebé!- lo besó por todos lados, llorando. El corazón de Shikamaru se encogió, porque nunca había visto a su mujer llorar. En todos los años conociéndola, ni siquiera cuando su hermano había muerto en aquella ocasión o cuando había nacido su bebé, nunca había llorado.

-Ya estás con mami, ya estás bien.- Yoshino y Kakashi se acercaron también al bebé, aunque su madre no se apartó de él para nada.

El Hokage agradeció a Pakkun y sus demás perros, prometiéndoles una reocmpensa.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sama- dijo Temari, limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-De nada. Me llevé un susto cuando supe la noticia- dijo aterrado, sobando la cabeza de su sobrino favorito, quien jugaba con el cabello de su abuela. A Shikadai le gustaban las mujeres de cabello largo, por eso su afición con la tía Hinata.

Cuando el pequeño levantó las manitas para abrazar a su tío, Kakashi notó algo: sus manos estaban raspadas, lo que quería decir que probablemente se había lastimado. Y en su mano derecha, justamente en su dedo índice, notó algo rojizo.

-¿Sangre?- dijo el Nanadaime, tomando el dedo del chico. Todos los presentes se giraron al niño, quien se tallaba el ojo izquierdo con esa misma mano, manchando su carita de sangre.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, mientras escuchaba a su madre y su mujer maldecir a todos los antepasados de quien sabe quien. Luego, se volvieron al Consejero:

-¡Y desde ahora, Shikadai dormirá con nosotros! ¡Sin pretextos!- dijo su mujer, amenazando a su esposo.

Y ante aquello, él no iba a protestar.

Caminaron a la casa, mientras Yoshino le ofrecía al Hokage un desayuno balanceado porque había escuchado por ahí que no se alimentaba como debía, a lo que el Hatake no protestó. Mientras todos entraban a la casa, Shikamaru volvió la vista al bosque: la casualidad de que el pequeño estuviera en ese lugar lo aterró, quien sabe qué pudo haber pasado si Hidan hubiera estado despierto.

Suspiró, contento de que las cosas hubieran salido bien, jurando no despegar ni un ojo de su niño, aunque…

-Nah, debe ser mi imaginación- pensó.

-¡Shikamaru!

-¡Voy!- dijo, sacando la idea de su cabeza.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que…? No. Hidan no podía.

Y entró a la casa, feliz de que su hijo estuviera a salvo. Un pinchazo en el dedo pudo habérselo causado con cualquier cosa.

No podría ser eso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les haya gustado :) Lo hice un poco largo, pero a mí me fascinó.<em>**

**_*Kasumi Sarutobi es el nombre que le he dado a la hija de Asuma y Kurenai, ya ven que Kishimoto no ha dicho su nombre, y desde que juguaba King of Fighters, Kasumi siempre había sido mi personaje favorito. Además, creo que la combinación de ambos nombres sería más o menos así :p_**

**_*Obviamente el secuestro de Temari nunca ocurrió, pero más adelante haré un capítulo referente a ese acontecimiento :D, ya hasta lo tengo en los borradores, pero todavía me faltan más niños por presentar :)_**

**_No olviden dejarme sus reviews, ya saben que son bienvenidos. Los contestaré éste sábado y publicaré al siguiente personaje: el pequeño Inojin Yamanaka!_**

**_Oops! SPOILADORA! :D_**

**_Ya-ne!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Capítulo 4 a la velocidad del Jiraishin de Minato, si!_

_Espero les guste; la verdad, he batallado mucho para editar éste capítulo. He querido elegir bien la identidad de los niños, y Inojin es quien más difícil se me ha hecho, pero a como lo veo, creo que Inojin será un chico algo retraído como su padre, pero todo un bullyista (no sé si exista esa palabra .-.)_

_En fin, me gustó mucho como quedó. Sólo que algo largo._

_Ya saben, dejen sus reviews! Y gracias! Saben que _adoro leerlos, y que me lean! Mañana les contesto sus reviews... pero díganme, sobre quien quieren que escriba el siguiente capítulo? :D alguien que no haya aparecido y de quien quieran leer!

Bueno, me voooooy!

Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así habría dejado a Naruto con el cabello más largo y le pondría como mil hijos a Sasuke :)

Y Neji no habría muerto u.u

* * *

><p><strong>4. NIÑO DE MAMI<strong>

El pequeño heredero de los Yamanaka, Inojin, no era un niño normal de dos años como todos creían; eso era algo que sus padres sabían muy bien.

Desde el momento de su nacimiento, los Yamanaka notaron que su pequeño no iba a ser como los otros niños: en primera, porque de todas las cosas que pudo haber heredado de su padre, precisamente tenía que ser ese enfermizo color de piel. Y no es que a Ino no le gustara, pero su pequeño niño pudo haber sido diferente, más como ella o como su abuelo…

Agregándole el cabello dorado y los ojos celestes como mamá, era todo un encanto.

De todas las cosas que Ino Yamanaka amaba en la vida, su pequeño bebé era su favorita. No había una más celosa y sobreprotectora con su hijo que Ino, y eso todos lo sabían. Estaba tan encantada con su bebé que desde el primer momento en que lo tuvo en brazos, no permitió que nadie lo tocara. Ni siquiera el propio Sai.

De todos los niños de la generación, era el más pequeño. Su madre lo veía como un niño frágil, inocente y débil, y su deber como madre era protegerlo de cualquiera… porque sabía que con esa apariencia, se burlarían de él.

Fue por eso qué, desde que sus amigos fueron a conocer al pequeño, dejó muy en claro que si alguien se atrevía a burlarse de su pequeño, lo mataría con sus propias manos. Y nadie la contradijo.

* * *

><p>Las mañanas de Inojin eran hermosas porque siempre que despertaba, se encontraba en brazos de su amada madre. Ella era quien le bañaba, le daba de comer, era quien hacía todo con él; Inojin no entendía por qué su madre siempre lo trataba de esa manera tan sobreprotectora. De todas las madres, Inojin siempre decía que la suya era la mejor… claro, ella y su tía Hinata, quien siempre le regalaba galletas y le hacía pasteles de cereza.<p>

Fue por eso qué, esa mañana, no le gustó para nada que su madre no fue quien lo había despertado.

Abrió sus enormes ojos celestes y lo primero que vio fueron los adornos en forma de nubecitas que colgaban de su cuna; esos se los había regalado su tío Shikamaru. Luego, giró la mirada hacia los alrededor, oyendo el sonido de alguien deambular por la habitación. Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a moverse inquieto, agarrado al barandal. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír; ya quería ver a su madre, que le diera muchos besos y jugara con él.

Pero… no era ella quien estaba en la habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Te desperté, niño grande?- le dijo su padre, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. No es que Inojin no quisiera a su padre, de hecho, a pesar de ser su madre quien le daba todo el amor del mundo, él se sentía más identificado con su padre. Ya que a ambos les gustaba dibujar.

Sai caminó hasta la cuna, y palpó la rubia cabellera de su hijo.

-¿Emocionado, Inojin-kun?- le dijo, sonriendo, el pequeño lo miró- Deberías, hoy es tu cumpleaños número dos, bebé.

-¿Ka-chan?- susurró, mordiendo su dedo. Inojin no sabía decir muchas palabras, de hecho, de todos los sobrinos él era el que menos hablaba, incluso la siempre seria Megone-chan* decía más cosas que él, pero el rubio solamente decía: "ka-chan", "to-chan", y "agua".

Sai lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al baño para cambiarlo, en el transcurso le iba diciendo que mamá estaba ocupada arreglando todo para la fiesta de más tarde. El pequeño no entendía absolutamente nada, y solamente se dejó hacer: papá lo baño por primera vez desde que recordaba, contándole algo sobre "yo nunca he tenido padres que me amen" o "tu madre y tú son mi luz" "te pareces mucho a mi hermano mayor", entre otras cosas.

Luego, lo llevó a su habitación nuevamente para decidir qué ponerle: no estaba seguro si debía usar la ropa que Ino le había dicho que debía usar, o ponerle algo que él quería. Al final, él había elegido un overol guindo, una camisa de manga larga gris y unos zapatitos negros. Peinó sus bonitos cabellos rubios mientras le decía que ese color le encantaba.

-Me alegro que te parezcas más a mamá que a mí, Inojin-kun- le dijo cuando terminó de arreglarlo. El pequeño lo miró- Tu madre es la mujer más hermosa del universo, ¿verdad?- y ante eso, el pequeño asintió.

Su mami era la más bella del universo, y la amaba tanto que no podía describirlo, pero… ¿dónde estaba ella?

Así que la mañana había transcurrido de esa manera: su padre se había hecho cargo de él desde que había despertado, llevándolo al mercado, pasando a la tienda de dulces a recoger algunas cosas, con la tía Kurenai para que le entregara una enorme caja azul mientras le decía "felicidades, Inojin-kun", y le sonrió.

El pequeño Yamanaka tenía tres mujeres importantes en su vida: la primera, claro estaba, era su madre. La segunda era la tía Hinata, ella le gustaba porque preparaba deliciosas comidas y claro porque sus pasteles de cereza y su cabello largo lo habían encantado, pero no había duda alguna de que la tercera era la hija de su tía Kurenai, la prima Mirai.

Mirai era muy bonita, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, los ojos rojos como la tía Kurenai y una cara preciosa. Muchos decían que era idéntica a su padre, pero él nunca lo había visto así que no sabía por qué.

-Las esperamos más tarde en la casa, Kureina-san.

-¡Claro que iremos! Sólo esperaré a que Mirai-chan regrese e iremos.

Inojin no entendía realmente por qué papá tenía que llevarlo a todos lados mientras todos a su alrededor le decían "feliz cumpleaños". ¿Qué era un cumpleaños? ¿Por qué todos le sonreían? ¿Dónde estaba mamá?

Pronto comenzó a sentirse cansado, y bostezó.

-Anda, pequeño, que debes estar hambriento. Después podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.

Inojin y Sai llegaron a un puesto de sopas nuevo en la ciudad; cuando abrieron la puerta, una pelirroja con lentes los recibió.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Taka los recibe! ¿Eh…? ¿Sai-kun?

-Hola, Karin- sonrió el ANBU. Inojin volvió la vista hacia la mujer que estaba parado frente a ellos: la reconocía como la compañera de trabajo de su madre, aunque no sabía su nombre. No era mucho de hablar, y para él no era bonita, además de que usaba unos lentes horrorosos similares a los que Megone-chan usaba.

Inojin había descubierto que no le gustaban las chicas que usaban esas cosas en los ojos.

-¿Vienes a comer?

-¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí, Karin?

-Oh… cierto. Anda, pasa. Suigetsu te va a atender.- luego, acarició el cabello de Inojin.- Qué lindo se ve hoy.

-Es por su cumpleaños; ¿cuento con que irás?- Karin se mordió el labio. Una cosa es que ella y su compañero Suigetsu hubiesen sido recibidos en la aldea, pero no parecían ser los favoritos. Incluso todavía el Uchiha tenía problemas para adaptarse y ser perdonado, ni qué decir de unos forasteros.

-Oh, Sai-kun, no creo que sea bienveni…

-Nada de eso- la interrumpió cuando llegaron a sentarse- Quiero que vayas.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, solamente asintió, tomó su orden y padre e hijo esperaron.

Inojin no entendía nada. Aquella mujer no le gustaba, era fea y con esos lentes le recordaba mucho a Megone-chan.

-Ka-chan.- susurró en llanto el niño, esperando a que su padre le respondiera. Pero claro, papá estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas; hablando con la fea pelirroja.

A Inojin no le gustaba eso.

Que su padre hablara con otras mujeres, que les sonriera a otras que no fuera su madre, eso le molestaba. Así que, cuando la comida llegó y la pelirroja le dejó un tazón de puré de manzana con jarabe de cereza, estiró la rechoncha manita, tomó todo lo que pudo y, al darse cuenta la pelirroja, le lanzó el puré a la cara.

-¡INOJIN!- dijo su padre, sonrojado por completo. Karin miró detrás de sus lentes al pequeño rubio, quien había inflado los cachetes y tenía el puño levantado, con el puré todavía en el.

Los demás clientes miraron la escena: un niño enojado había atacado a la novia del dueño del local.

-¡Inojin, eso no se hace!- le dijo Sai, totalmente impresionado. Karin se limpió el puré de la cara, con la vena exaltada. Por eso mismo no tenía hijos, pensó enojada.

-Lo siento demasiado, Karin- dijo el padre- Inojin nunca es así… es un buen chico.

-No lo dudo- dijo la pelirroja, obviamente sarcásticamente.

-Hoy ha estado inusualmente raro. Perdóname.

-Ya, ya. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que tu mujer se infarte- miró al reloj- Ya casi son las cuatro.

-¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡De verdad!?- el ANBU tomó todas las cosas y cargó al niño- ¡Disculpame, Karin! ¡Nos vemos después!- y salió corriendo hecho una bala, mientras la pelirroja recogía el desastre.

-Ni después ni nada- musitó enojada. Puede que ella y Sai fueran muy buenos amigos, pero ella ni de broma iría a la fiesta del niño loco ese; quien sabe qué podría hacerle si se paraba ahí.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo Sai sin aliento cuando llegó. Pensó que no había nadie, porque su casa estaba en silencio total, pero el llanto de Bolt-kun le advirtió que ya todos estaban en casa. Dejó las cosas en la sala y caminó rendido- Tu madre va a matarnos, Inojin-kun.<p>

-¿Por qué quieres culpar al pobre Inojin, Sai?- oyó a Naruto, quien parecía molesto.

-Oh, Naruto. ¿Dónde está Ino?

-Molesta como una fiera, pero ni te esfuerces en calmarla; lleva así desde que se dio cuenta de que Hinata sólo había hecho un pastel de cereza, cuando claramente le había pedido tres- y bufó- No es como si mi mujer debiera recordar las cosas que no son para su hijo…

-Sólo está estresada, Naruto. Hablaré con ella- le tendió a Inojin, quien protestó. ¿Es que acaso no iba a ver a su madre en todo el día?

Inojin observó a su padre desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, aún cuando él le sollozaba y estiraba sus manitas hacia él pero su padre pareció no haberlo notado.

Naruto llevó al niño con los demás, quienes jugaban en el corral que Temari había insistido en llevar. Después del incidente con Shikadai hace unos meses, la madre se había vuelto una psicópata con la seguridad de su hijo, todo el tiempo vigilándolo como un halcón a su presa aún cuando su esposo le había asegurado que nada sucedería, pero eso era algo que los padres no entendían del todo.

Naruto lo dejó ahí y fue con los adultos, quienes parecieron no haber notado que el rubio estaba ahí. Los demás niños se acercaron a Inojin y comenzaron a molestarlo, y es que el niño era el juego favorito de sus primos: hay que pintarle la cara a Inojin, jalarle el cabello, usarlo como saco de boxeo, llenarlo de pegamento, obligarlo a comer tomates.

Inojin era molestado incluso por Shikadai, quien tenía un juego especial.

Lo sentaron en un rincón, le colocaron un tomate en la cabeza, y todos tomaron algún objeto. El juego se llamaba "tirar el tomate de la cabeza de Inojin". Y él odiaba ese juego porque siempre terminaba sucio, y luego su madre lo reprendía. Pero mamá no estaba pero ningún lado para salvarlo, y sabía que si llamaba la atención de algún adulto, Chouchou iba a aplastarlo y luego todos se subirían a él y no podría respirar.

Así que no le quedó de otra que esperar…

-¡Aoda!- dijo Shikadai cuando todos tenían algo en la mano para atacarlo… y bombardearon al niño. Inojin cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo era golpeado por los juguetes, los tomates, las tacitas entrenadoras y las almohadas. Oía las risas de todos los adultos, ajenos al relajo de los niños, y las burlas de sus primos quienes parecían no tener compasión del niño.

Se llegó un punto en el cual ya no podía soportar la presión; Inojin no era un niño llorón, al menos no como Chouchou o Bolt, quienes siempre lloraban por todo, pero todo el día le había parecido un horror y no lo pudo soportar más.

Así que comenzó a llorar.

Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho; lloró porque estaba harto de que sus primos lo molestaran, lloró porque su padre lo había dejado con el tonto de su tío Naruto, y tonto como sólo él lo había metido con sus primos, quienes no dejaban de atacarlo, lloró porque le había gustado la ropa que papá le había puesto y ahora estaba toda sucia. Pero sobre todo, lloró porque en todo el día no había visto a su madre.

Ella no permitiría que nada de eso sucediera, ella lo cuidaba, lo amaba como nadie en el universo y nadie lo molestaba cuando andaba cerca.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué llora? ¡Oh por Dios!- Sakura casi le da un infarto cuando vio al pequeño rubio todo lleno de tomate, llorando.- ¡Sarada!

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- dijo Sasuke algo molesto- ¿Por qué le gritas a Sarada?- al Uchiha no le gustaba para nada que su mujer (o cualquier otra persona) le levantara la voz a su hija.

-¡Mira lo que hicieron!- dijo, tomando al niño quien estiró los brazos hacia la señora Uchiha- ¡Mira nada más!- luego se volvió a todos los niños- ¡Debería darles vergüenza, abusivos!

-Sakura.

-¡No, Sasuke! ¿Es que no te preocupa que tu hija sea una abusiva de grande?- tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar al niño, quien no paraba de llorar. Hinata se acercó.

-¿Qué le pasó? Ay, Dios… - se volvió a Bolt, quien también había estirado los brazos a ella- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bolt-kun?

-¡Seguro fue idea de él!- dijo Sakura- ¡Siempre es Bolt!

-No creo que tu hijo sea tan inteligente para hacer algo así- dijo Temari, entrecerrando los ojos- Y sé de quién fue ésta idea- se volvió a su hijo, quien la miraba por debajo de sus hermosas pestañas- No pienses que estoy contenta por esto, Shikadai.

-Oe, oe, sólo son niños- dijo Karui- Déjalos que se diviertan, que están en la edad.

-Lo dices porque a tu hija nadie la molestará en el futuro- dijo Temari, levantando la ceja.

-Claro que no lo harán, a las chicas hermosas nadie las molestas- y se apartó el cabello de la cara.

-A las gordas, querrás decir- dijo Sakura, intentando calmar los gritos del niño, pero no parecía funcionar.

-¿Qué has dicho, frentona?

-Lo que oíste.

-Vamos, vamos, no discutan- dijo Chouji- Debemos limpiar a Inojin-kun antes de que regrese Ino y nos mate a todos.

-Pues deberías calmarle la boca a tu mujer, Chouji- dijo Sasuke, acercándose a su hija.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que oíste, gor… - pero Naruto y Shikamaru le habían tapado la boca.

-Sería muy mala idea hacerlo enojar en un lugar tan pequeño, ¿no crees?- le susurró Naruto a su amigo.

Inojin volvió a llorar, pataleando. Se estaba cansando, quería que todos se fueran y lo dejaran solo, pero más que nada, quería a su madre ya…

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó Sai, confundido. Vio a todos sus amigos lanzándose fuego entre sí, el desastre en el corral de los niños y a su bebé en brazos de Sakura- ¿Qué le pasó a Inojin?- preguntó y todos comenzaron a hablar.- No les entiendo… ¿qué está…?

-¿Sai?- una voz hizo que todos se volvieran. Incluso el inquieto de Inojin, quien intentaba soltarse de la tía Sakura. Al ver a su madre ahí parada, con un pastel de cereza en la mano, el cabello perfectamente peinado, vestida con un precioso vestido blanco con rosa y una sonrisa en su rostro… Inojin no pudo soportarlo.

Comenzó a llorar todavía peor que antes, moviéndose inquietamente y estirando los brazos hacia su madre. El gesto le rompió el corazón a Ino.

Caminó el corto trayecto hasta su amiga y antes de poder estirar las manos para que le diera a su hijo, él ya se había lanzado hacia ella, rodeándola fuertemente con sus bracitos y piernitas, llorando como nunca antes había llorado. Ino lo abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Por qué lloras…? Y, ¿por qué estás lleno de tomates?- se volvió a sus amigos- ¿Me quieren decir que diablos está pasando?

-Bueno… nosotros…

Inojin dejó de prestarle atención a todo a su alrededor.

No entendía por qué había tanto alboroto, o por qué su padre lo había cambiado de esa manera, o por qué fue él quien lo levantó desde la mañana, tampoco entendía por qué sus primos lo molestaban siempre o por qué su padre repetía continuamente "cumpleaños, cumpleaños"

Él estaba realmente feliz ahora. Tenía lo que desde la mañana había estado deseando: estar en brazos de su madre, porque él, a sus ahora finalmente dos años, rodeado de todas esas personas, oyendo los reclamos de mamá y oliendo asquerosamente a tomate, él sólo podía ser feliz por una sola razón.

Porque él era el niño de mami. Y él amaba a su mami con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo demás, le importaba un demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bullying a Inojin! Pobrecito u.u<strong>

***Megone significa cuatro-ojos(creo que así se escribe)**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews! Besos, nenes!**

**-YunaL.**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡No me pude contener! :3_

_Les traigo ya el último capítulo de hoy._

_La idea surgió por una imagen que vi de Chouji y Karui, y la verdad poco sabemos de estos dos(no sé, jamás los imaginé juntos). Son la pareja más rara y creo que la menos esperaba después del SasuSaku(¿o me van a decir que de verdad imaginaban al emo vengador y a la frente de marquesina juntos?). Pero igual de adorables :)_

_Me gustó como quedó, la verdad me esforcé. Espero les guste._

_Ya saben, dejen reviews!_

Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece; de ser así, haría unas cuántas escenas entre el guapo de Konohamaru y Hanabi, en situaciones... indecorosas 7u7

Y Neji no hubiera muerto, para variar-.-

* * *

><p><strong>5. MARIPOSA<strong>

Cuando Karui le dio la tan alarmante noticia, a Chouji se le vino el mundo encima.

No llevaban más de un año de relación. No, qué va, de hecho, no tenían una relación para nada.

Karui era rebelde, atrevida y con un carácter explosivo único; siempre discutiendo con todos, y nunca quedándose callada ante nada, conocida ante todos en su aldea y en Knoha como la reina del hielo, la dama eterna y la guerrera de acero. Mientras tanto, Chouji era todo lo contrario a ella. Fue por eso que nadie esperaba que ellos terminaran juntos.

De hecho, ni siquiera Shikamaru, el mejor amigo de Chouji, se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a salir.

-¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?- le preguntó la morena a Chouji. Él levantó la mirada, todavía en shock. _¿Un hijo? ¿Era en verdad eso?_ Tragó saliva.

-Y-Yo… bueno…

-¡Tsk! ¡Qué idiota!- dijo ella, bajándose de la ventana, y sin decirle más, se fue.

* * *

><p>Karui caminaba hasta su departamento, algo pensativa. Ella no era mucho de palabras, y de hecho, se preguntó realmente por qué había comenzado a verse a escondidas con el Akimichi; ciertamente, él no era para nada su tipo, y a decir verdad, no le parecía realmente atractivo, comía demasiado, balbuceaba cuando hablaba y tenía pésimos modales. ¿Por qué se había fijado en él, siendo ella tan atractiva?<p>

Se detuvo al llegar a las afueras de Konoha, donde un río comenzaba. Se sentó en la orilla, con el mentó sobre las rodillas; la noche comenzaba a caer, y ella se sentía sola. ¿Por qué estaba en Konoha, en primera? No le gustaba el lugar, era aburrido, nada pasaba y las personas solían ser molestas. En fin, a Karui no le gustaba para nada Konoha… pero… ¿por qué siempre volvía?

-No lo entiendo- se dijo, rendida, y ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas.

Todo eso era demasiado para ella... y de pronto, tenía muchas ganas de unas costillas.

* * *

><p>Chouji estaba en la tumba de Asuma aquella noche; había llevado su comida favorita como ofrenda y le había encendido un cigarrillo aunque él no fumaba. Suspiró.<p>

-Sensei… ¿qué debo hacer?- dijo, algo deprimido- Yo… bueno, Karui es hermosa y lo mejor que me ha pasado… ¿qué hago?- silencio- ¿Cómo se sintió cuando Kurenai-san le dijo que iba a ser padre? ¿Tuvo miedo?- más silencio- Probablemente no lo sepa, pero… su hija es preciosa- sonrió- Se parece demasiado a usted, incluso a Konohamaru. Siempre vamos a visitar a Kurenai-san y Kasumi-chan. Es tan preciosa, con sus ojos rojos y la cara idéntica a usted- se rió- Ojalá estuviera aquí para verla crecer… para darme un consejo.- el viento sopló con fuerza- Sensei…

Entonces, lo sintió. Aquella presencia tan similar a la de su sensei, tan cálida, tan pacífica, tan él…

Se volvió a todos lados, pero no había nadie. Sonrió, decidido.

-Gracias, sensei- dijo, levantándose. Se dio la media vuelta y corrió, buscando a Karui.

No se volvió, pero si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto a su sensei parado junto a su tumba, con el cigarrillo en sus labios. Sonriéndole como si de verdad estuviera ahí…

* * *

><p>Mientras corría buscando a Karui, se quedó pensando en muchas cosas. Quiso decirle a su padre lo que sucedía, o a su madre, incluso a sus amigos, pero aún no salía de su estado de shock: ¿por qué no pudo responderle a Karui? Él no era ningún cobarde, de hecho, comenzó a recordar claramente cuando le pidió por primera vez una cita a la kunoichi rebelde:<p>

Era una fría mañana de noviembre aquella vez; habían sido asignados tanto Karui como Chouji a una misión en Suna, la cual solamente era de llevar un encargo al Kazekage, por ello solamente habían ido ellos y Shikamaru. La misión transcurrió con éxito, y a pesar de que la kunoichi quería regresar ya para poder ir a su aldea, Chouji la convenció de quedarse otro poco más:

-Dime por qué debería hacerlo- le dijo enojada, acomodando sus cosas para irse.

-Bueno… verás… Shikamaru no ha visto a Temari en casi un mes, y, bueno… yo creo que ellos… - Karui se giró a los shinobis, quienes parecían realmente contentos de verse.

Karui sentía cierta simpatía por la rubia de la arena, ya que ambas tenían el mismo carácter explosivo, aparte de que se había dado cuenta que tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Fue por ello, y al ver la mirada enamorada de la rubia, que aceptó.

-Un día- dijo enojada, dejando las cosas nuevamente en la cama. Chouji sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias, Karui-chan!- le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza… para luego, claro, soltarla.- Etto… creo que… ¡buenas noches!- dijo, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Karui permaneció en su lugar, completamente en shock, porque en el momento en que el Akimichi la abrazó, ella sintió… sintió…

-¡T-Tonterías!- dijo, tirándose en la cama- Tonterías…

Cuando finalmente le dio hambre, la kunoichi salió de su habitación. Todo estaba tan silencioso que se preguntó si habría alguien… y no pensó con encontrárselo ahí, en la sala, mirando tranquilamente un libro.

"_¿Leyendo? ¿Él?", _pensó divertida.

Caminó haciendo ruidos para llamar la atención del shinobi, quien levantó la mirada hacia ella. Totalmente apenado.

-¿Ka-Karui-chan?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has ido a comerte media aldea?- Chouji suspiró. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a las bromas y el carácter agresivo de la pelirroja.

-B-Bueno… yo… quería… ya sabes…

-¿Qué quieres?- él se puso completamente rojo, para sorpresa de ella, pero no habló- ¿Y bien?

-B-Bueno… verás… es que yo… - a Karui casi se le marcaban las venas de todo el cuerpo. ¡Odiaba los balbuceos! ¡Espera que sus hijos no…!

Y ahí, se detuvo.

¿En qué estaba pensando, en primer lugar? ¿Hijos? Y el Akimichi miró cómo la piel de su compañera se ponía del mismo color que su cabello; algo inusual en ella. Pero que le parecía realmente adorable.

"_¡Es ahora o nunca, Chouji! ¡Tienes que decírselo!", _pensó, igual de sonrojado que ella. Karui tomó el vaso de leche, dispuesta a irse de nuevo a su habitación, cuando Chouji se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Eh? ¡Muévete, idiota!

-¡Karui-chan!- gritó, ella se encogió- ¡Y-yo… yo!

-¡Habla de una vez, maldita sea!- le dijo enojada- ¡Me molesta que siempre balbucees! Lo que me quieras decir, dilo sin…

-¿¡Quisieras salir a una chita conmigo hoy!?- soltó de golpe, para sorpresa de la morena.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar durante unos instantes, ambos absorbiendo las palabras: ella, que él le había pedido una cita, y él sin poder creer que al fin se había animado a hacerlo. Llevaba meses queriendo invitarla si quiera a comer un plato de ramen, o unas costillas, pero no se animaba. Siempre ella tenía que arruinar el momento con algún comentario ofensivo, o decir algo que lo hacía enojar, por eso al final se arrepentía incluso de pensar en invitarla a salir. Pero es que él había notado, desde la guerra, que ella era realmente atractiva: tenía un color de piel muy llamativo, una mirada felina que lo volvía loco, un cabello como el fuego que le recordaba la salsa de las costillas que le gustaban, un cuerpo que lo encendía como nunca antes nadie había logrado… pero, sí le preguntaran qué era lo que más le gustaba de ella, él sin duda diría que eran esos ojos. El amarillo era un color que no le gustaba, lo sentía muy simplón y sin chiste, pero desde la primera vez que había visto a la chica, y su mirada se cruzó con la de ella… lo flechó.

Sabía que ella no había sentido lo mismo, a pesar de que lo único que él pudo decir fue "hola", balbuceando como siempre cuando estaba nervioso. Y ella ahora acababa de decir que odiaba verlo balbucear…

Karui, por su parte, se quedó sin habla. ¿De verdad la había invitado a salir? No supo cómo sentirse.

De hecho, esa era la primera vez que alguien la invitaba a salir.

Las personas (principalmente los hombres) solían alejarse de ella porque su temperamento agresivo los ahuyentaba, y aunque al principio ni por la cabeza le pasó el agradarle el chico, conforme comenzaban a tener misiones juntos y lo bien que se entendían en el combate, la chica entendió que algo más había ahí.

Por eso, la propuesta la había tomado desprevenida; y como no decía nada, Chouji tomó aquello como una negativa.

-¡O-Olvídalo, Karui-chan!- dijo él, totalmente apenado. Tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí, dejando a una Karui completamente fuera de combate.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a Konoha, y después de entregar el reporte al Sexto, fue despedida por Sakura e Ino, con quienes mejor se llevaba, aunque siempre peleaban.

-Estás muy distraída, Karui-chan- le dijo Ino cuando llegaron al puerto, la kunoichi la miró.- ¿Sucedió algo?

-¡Eh! ¡No… yo…!- y suspiró. Algo le decía que no andaba bien, y debía hacer algo.

Chouji miraba desde su ventana hacia el cielo, algo triste. Con anterioridad, era quien siempre acompañaba a las chicas y sus amigas a despedir a Karui, pero después de la propuesta, no se sentía con ganas de verla. Quizás ahora ellas se estaban burlando de él, de sus balbuceos y de que había sido tan idiota como invitar a una chica como Karui a salir.

-De todos modos, ¿qué vería algo como ella en mí…?- pensó melancólicamente.- No soy fuerte como Naruto, o inteligente como Shikamaru, ni un artista como Sai, tampoco soy tan guapo como Sasuke.- suspiró- Yo soy sólo…

-Un idiota.

-Sí, eso. Un idio… - giró la mirada hacia su izquierda, donde estaba la chica recargada. Se veía sin aliento, cansada y algo sonrojada. Muy adorable, para variar.- ¡K-Ka… Karui-chan!

-Creo que eres un idiota- dijo ella, torciendo el gesto- Comes demasiado, cuentas chistes muy malos, y no eres el más listo o guapo de la aldea- ante las palabras, Chouji se rindió. Si ella había perdido su barco sólo para decirle eso, debía odiarlo demasiado.

-Pero… - él la miró. ¿Aún no terminaba?- Eres el primer idiota que me invita a salir- tragó saliva, luego lo miró- Y eso te hace… mejor que cualquier otro idiota de la aldea.

-¡Karui-chan!

Después de esa vez, salían muy seguido cada que ella venía de visita, e incluso él pedía hacer misiones en su aldea, para sorpresa tanto de sus Kages como de sus compañeros. Y mira que viajar tanto solamente para verse…

Nadie notaba que ella estuviera tanto tiempo en la aldea, porque al ser alguien tan reservada y agresiva, nunca pensaron que el motivo por el cual pasaba en Konoha más que cualquier otra persona de fuera, sería un chico. Menos, uno como Chouji.

* * *

><p>-Soy una idiota- se dijo nuevamente, desesperada. ¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello? Se supone que se estaban cuidando. Ella era muy responsable; de hecho, le había pedido ayuda a la ex Hokage, aunque evitó decirle quién era su interés amoroso. Karui no era mucho de conversar con otras mujeres de sus cosas personales, por ello se sentía realmente sola en ese momento.<p>

¿Qué pasaría si Chouji no le respondía? ¿Cómo criaría a un hijo ella sola? ¿Cómo podría amarlo si su padre no lo amaba? ¿Y si sus aldeas se peleaban a causa de eso? ¿Y si Bee-sama se ponía tan molesto y discutía con el imbécil de Naruto? ¿Y si los padres de Chouji la odiaban, o no le creían? ¿Por qué de pronto ella deseaba que le dijera que sí? Ellos no eran ninguna pareja; de hecho, desde el comienzo, Karui había dejado en claro que su "relación" sería meramente carnal, porque ella no quería nada de complicaciones con sentimientos y esas cosas. Ese era el motivo por el cual no le habían dicho a nadie sobre sus encuentros: porque cuando alguien más se mete, todo se va a la mierda.

Y ahora, ella estaba desesperada por escuchar unas palabras que nunca se atrevería a decir de él.

-Soy una idiota.- se repitió, ya con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Ella no lloraba, pero el saber que estaba sola, la volvía loca. Se tocó el vientre, muy triste…

Entonces, una mariposa se paseó delante de ella.

El hermoso insecto se posó delante de ella, sigilosa, moviendo sus alas lentamente, luego se paseó sobre las flores que creían a las orillas del río. Karui sintió envidia. La mariposa era hermosa, pero no sabía lo bella que era, porque de eso se encargaban los demás: de notar su belleza. Y por ende, era amada por todos.

Karui sonrió, aún con la mano en el vientre, cuando la mariposa se paró de nuevo en su rodilla.

-Si eres niña, te llamaré Chocho- dijo con un suspiro, luego comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Es un nombre hermoso, Karui-chan.- la pelirroja se giró, sólo para encontrarse al Akimichi parado detrás de ella, sonriéndole. Ella no supo qué decir. Chouji caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, luego estiró la mano hacia la mariposa, quien se posó sobre sus dedos.

El silencio perduró durante largo rato, sólo oyendo el golpeteo de sus corazones y sintiendo su sangre quemar dentro de su cuerpo. Al final, Chouji se rindió:

-Y-Yo… soy un idiota- dijo, ella lo miró- No soy demasiado listo, ni guapo, como demasiado y tengo problemas para despertarme- Karui quiso abrir la boca para hablar, pero él continuó- Pero… seré un buen padre. Cambiaré los pañales del bebé si me enseñas a hacerlo, le daré de comer cuando estés ocupada, lo cuidaré por si quieres salir con las chicas, y prometo enseñarle buenos modales en la mesa.

-Chouji…

-Prometo ser un buen padre. Cuidaré al niño, o niña como a nada en mi vida, le enseñaré todo lo que mis padres y mi sensei me enseñaron, y… - la miró- Te amaré por el resto de mi vida, Karui. Los amaré a ambos… por favor… quédate conmigo.- Chouji nunca antes había dicho algo así, menos a ella, y esperaba que la chica no se asustara y le dijera que no quiere nada con él o algo peor, porque de verdad, él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace muchísimo tiempo más.

Karui comenzó a llorar, se lanzó a sus brazos y asintió.

-¡También te amo, te amo tanto!- dijo ella.

Y por primera vez, la ruda Karui se había rendido ante un hombre más débil que ella. Aunque… en ese momento, él había sido más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en una reunión casual de los viernes en casa de Shikamaru, con todos sus amigos presentes, los chicos llegaron tomados de las manos, para sorpresa de todos. Pero aquello no había sido nada comparado cuando les dijeron qué, dentro de nueve meses, ellos serían padres.<p>

-¿¡QUÉ!?- y eso fue todo lo que pudieron decir antes de desmayarse.

Nueve meses después, con tantos altibajos en su relación, una boda improvisada, una luna miel maravillosa y una fiesta en grande por parte del Raikage y Bee-Sama, en el hospital de Konoha, había nacido una bebé preciosa: con la piel más bonita que su madre, el físico rechoncho de su padre, los ojos preciosos como su madre y el cabello de su padre.

-Es- es hermosa- dijo Chouji, limpiando sus lágrimas. No se había separado para nada de su mujer desde que las contracciones habían comenzado. No podría haberlo hecho.

-¿Ya tienen algún nombre?- dijo Shizune, acercándose a los nuevos padres con su libreta. Ambos se miraron, luego sonrieron.

-Chocho. Chocho Akimichi.- dijo Karui.

y antes de que Shizune les dijera algo respecto a pesar a la bebé, se habían fundido en un beso. Uno que, incluso, podría quitar el aliento.

Tan grácil y hermoso como el aleteo de una mariposa en una noche frente a un río.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. A mí me fascinó! Iba a escribir sobre alguno de los bebés, pero me pareció que ChoRui tenían que tener su espacio, ya que no he visto fics sobre ellos.<strong>

**Bueno, ya luego continuaré con los demás bebés.**

**Reviews? Alguno me merezco?**

**Ya-ne!**

**-YunaL.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Holaaaaa! Nenes! _

_Sigue sin funcionar mi lap :'( debido a eso no podré publicar tan seguido pero como quiera haré lo posible por actualizar :)_

_He leído sus reviews, ya saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos, pero por ahora no podré comtestar ya que se me hace muy difícil el escribir en mi cel._

_Disculpen mi mala ortografía, haré lo posible por comprar un cargador nuevo para poder continuar con mis escritos :B_

_Ya saben, los amo, me encanta que me lean y dejen reviews! 3 me hacen muy feliz!_

_Pero bueno, espero les guste éste capítulo :)_

**Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así no tendría que estudiar para pasar exámenes molestos. Y Neji no habría muerto, para variar.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS <strong>

Sakura estaba muy enojada.

Se supone que ese iba a ser un día especial y que iba a pasarla de maravilla junto a su esposo y su hija, después de todo ese era su primer cumpleaños que pasarían como esposos. Pero desde que habían despertado no habían hecho otra cosa más que discutir.

Normalmente ella era una mujer sumisa ante las decisiones y exigencias de su esposo, desde que eran novios y comenzaron a vivir juntos, ella aprendió a dejar que él tomara las decisiones: como cuando cumplieron un mes y él le había pedido mudarse a su departamento, y a pesar de la larga pelea que tuvo con sus padres, e incluso con Tsunade e Ino, ella no les hizo caso y se mudó con él. O cuando le dijo que quería tener un hijo y ella aceptó, muy a pesar de que tenía miedo y de que no estaban casados, accedió. O cuando se casaron dos semanas después de que comenzaron a planear formar una familia, y como esas habían muchas decisiones que él tomaba y ella aceptaba.

Ya no era raro ver a la pelirosa obedecerle en todo a su caprichoso esposo, pero ese día, él se había pasado de la raya.

-Pero... se supone que hoy tienes el día libre. Kakashi lo autorizó. ¿Por qué insistes en ir a trabajar?- le dijo, ya algo enojada.

Sasuke acababa de bañarse y caminó hasta su mujer, quien arrullaba a la pequeña Sarada, de tan sólo cuatro meses.

-No quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Odio no hacer nada- le dijo. Caminó hasta la niña, quien dormía ajena a la pelea de sus padres. Le acarició la escasa cabellera negra y ella se incomodó en su lugar.

-Pero... Sasuke... se supone que hoy... - dijo ella algo apenada.

-Hoy, ¿qué?- dijo él con la voz ruda. Raras veces él actuaba de esa manera tan grosera; desde que vivían juntos Sakura comenzó a entender poco a poco el carácter taciturno y cerrado de su esposo, quien solamente en una ocasión le demostraba sus sentimientos, y aquella había sido cuando Sarada nació.

Fue la única ocasión en la que la coraza de acero que era su esposo pareció destruirse, pues miró a su mujer con una expresión dulce y sus ojos nunca antes habían sido tan amables coml aquella vez.

Pero había sido la única.

Y ahora, él había olvidado lo más importante: su cumpleaños.

El primer cumpleaños que pasó como novia oficial del Uchiha, él estaba fuera en una misión con Naruto, y cuando volvió el recibimiento no sólo implicó un detalle que Naruto le había obligado a comprarle a la chica aunque él no sabía por qué... y claro, una cena y una buena sesión de sexo que hizo que la chica olvidara el detalle.

Y claro, ese era su segundo cumpleaños juntos y parecía que al Uchiha se le había olvidado.

Mientras, Sakura parecía herida.

Le era imposible creer que de verdad él había olvidado su cumpleaños; no es como si quisiera una fiesta sorpresa o algo así como Sai le había hecho a Ino, o que la llevara a comer a un lugar elegante como Naruto lo hizo con Hinata, y vaya, tampoco esperaba que le regalara un detalle exagerado como aquella maravillosa joya que Shikamaru le regaló en el cumpleaños número veintitrés a Temari... aunque cualquiera de esas cosas estaban bien para ella.

-Sólo... quería que estuvieraa hoy a mi lado- susurró ella, mirando el suelo.

Sasuke, quien cargaba a su hija, la miró.

-Y, ¿para qué me voy a quedar?- dijo él. Si mujer sintió que su mundo se colapsaba- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aunque sea mi día libre, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada en un día tan productivo.- ella no habló.

Sasuke no entendía por qué su mujer actuaba así; normalmente ella siempre apoyaba sus decisiones por más locas que fueran, no le veía lo exagerado en ir a trabajar en su día libre.

Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y la dejó en su cuna.

-Me tengo que ir. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- le dio un beso en los labios, seguro de que ella le respondería y, quizás, obtendría resultados favorables para ambos, pero ella no movió los labios, por el contrario, apartó la cara, frunciendo los labios.

Sasuke soltó una risita y le dio otro beso.

-Hasta la noche, Sakura- le dijo y se fue.

Su mujer estaba actuando muy raro...

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke llegó a la torre del Hokage, Naruto estaba sentado en el lugar de Kakashi, usando el sombrero, riéndose como idiota. A su lado, Shikamaru removía unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio quejándose como siempre.<p>

Los dos se giraron al verlo, sorprendidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Teme?- Naruto bajó las piernas del escritorio- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sasuke se giró- ¿No te dio Kakashi-sensei el día libre?

-¿Qué haces sentado ahí, dobe? ¿Dónde está Kakashi?- Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Estás frente al futuro nuevo Hokage, teme, más respeto.

Acto seguido, Kakashi entró.

-¿Mmm? Sasuke, ¿por qué no estás en casa?- se volvió a Shikamaru- ¿Le has dado el informe a Karui-chan?

-Sí, acaba de irse a ver a Temari.

-Pensé que irías tú. ¿Por qué le huyes a tu mujer?- el Nara se sonrojó.

-No es que le huya, pero... - se rió- Cada vez que voy a verla, me tardo más de la cuenta y al final tengo que quedarme hasta tarde, luego llego a casa, ella se enoja, debo contentarla y al final no duermo. Es muy problemático todo esto- Kakashi y Naruto se rieron.

-¡Qué triste tu caso, Shikamaru! Cuando llego tarde del trabajo, Hinata es paciente y me deja dormir, luego me despierta como todo un rey y me prepara un delicioso desayuno.

-Eres un suertudo, idiota.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- Kakashi le dio un golpe al rubio y le quitó el sombrero, se sentó en su lugar y miró a Sasuke.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te había dado el día libre hoy?- Sasuke se sentó frente a él.

-¿Tienes alguna misión para mí?

-¿Misión? ¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, quiero saber si tienes una misión o algo que pueda hacer hoy.

-Deberías estar en casa, Sasuke-kun- dijo el Hokage, volviendo a sus asuntos- Naruto, esto es una mierda de reporte, hazlo de nuevo.

-¿Eeeh? Pero sí lo hice bien.

-Te dije que era una mierda. Y no pienso ayudarte.

-Pero, si serás mi futuro consejero, ¡tú harás esos trabajos por mí!

-¿Soy invisible, acaso?- se quejó Sasuke.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué haces aquí.

-Ya te dije, estoy...

-¿Por qué no estás con Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto.

-Se quedó en la casa con Sarada. Está de muy mal humor hoy.

-¿Ella? Vaya, qué novedad- se burló Shikamaru y él y Naruto se rieron. Sasuke los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Le hiciste algo que no le gustó?- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Existir, por ejemplo?- se burló Naruto y los tres se rieron. Shizune entró y al ver a Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué a todos les sorprende que esté aquí?

-Es el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan, no deberías estar aquí- dijo la mujer y en ese momento el mundo del Uchiha se vino abajo.

Vio cómo todos hablaban pero él no estaba prestando atención para nada: ¿Era el cumpleaños de Sakura? ¿En verdad? ¿Por qué ella no le dijo nada? Pero si llevaban muchísimo tiempo juntos, desde niños, ¿por qué no lo recordó? Entonces entendió su comportamiento de la mañana, por eso había estado tan rara, tan herida, tan distante con él.

La había herido de la peor manera, de una que estaba seguro no la perdonaría. Por ello, salió disparado de la torre del Hokage sin volverse cuando lo llamaron. Kakashi sonrió, estirando la mano hacia los presentes:

-Les dije, lo olvidó.

-¿Eeehhh? ¡No es justo, sensei!- se quejó Naruto.

-Cállate y paga- suspiró Shikamaru, sacando dinero de su pantalón. Shizune hizo lo mismo.

-Qué decepción- dijo Shizune- Y yo que había apostado a su favor.

-Parece que Sasuke Uchiha sigue fallándonos a todos.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a casa, no había nadie.<p>

Sasuke se sintió realmente mal, le había fallado a su mujer y ahora ella estaba herida. Él seguía lastimándola a pesar de todo el tiempo juntos, seguía decepcionándola cuando ella sólo le daba amor. Sakura le había dado algo más que la familia que siempre buscó, le dio confianza, amor incondicional, le enseñó lo que era el perdón, estuvo siempre a su lado aún cuando él sólo le daba dolor.

Era una mierda de persona.

No sabía cómo solucionar ese problema, hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Oh? ¿Sasuke-kun?- Hinata estaba detrás de la puerta, con la carreola de su hijo y un pastel en la mano.- Hola.

-Hinata.

-¿Está Sakura-chan?

-No... ella... salió.

-Oh, ya veo.- sonrió- Le hice un pastel de cumpleaños, pensé que...

-Olvidé su cumpleaños- dijo apenado, mirando al suelo. Había algo en la esposa de su amigo que le inspiraba confianza; era como si esos ojos aperlados pudieran ver dentro de él, como si fuera vulnerable. Algo que no le pasaba con nadie.

-Oh... Sasuke-kun.- susurró ella con tristesa, y estuvieron en silencio largo rato, hasta que el niño comenzó a llorar.

-¿Quieres pasar?- ella asintió. Entró a la casa del Uchiha, la cual era muy cómoda, y se sentó en la salita. Sasuke le sirvió té y le dejó bocadillos sobre la mesa.

-Gracias. ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

-Cuando volví no estaba.- suspiró- Me siento muy mal por olvidar su cumpleaños. Yo no...

-Naruto me dijo que él, Kakashi-sama, Shikamaru-san y Shizune-sama hicieron una apuesta- la miró- Dijo que todos apostaron a que le tendrías la mejor de las sorpresas, pero Kakashi-sama dijo que lo olvidarías.

-Hmp.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- Sasuke la miró- Podría ayudarte a hacerle algún detalle.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro, Sasuke-kun- Hinata sonrió- Después de todo, eres el padrino de mi pequeño Bolt.- y le regaló la más sinceras de las sonrisas que al Uchiha le provocó un sonrojo.

* * *

><p>-¡Muchas gracias, chicas!- dijo Sakura al caer la noche.<p>

Ya eran más de las once y aunque había ido solamente para distraerse, sus amigas le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta mientras sus padres cuidaban a Sarada. Su madre le preguntó por Sasuke pero al ver la mirada triste de su hija supo que habían discutido; lo mismo había sucedido con sus amigas, quienes ya sabían lo que había ocurrido.

Ino decidió no hablarle de ello, y mejor se fueron a divertir como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Lo único raro era que en toda la noche no habían visto a Hinata, pero como ya sabían que Naruto era un enfermo, creyeron que quizás la pobre había estado bajo arresto domiciliario.

Entonces, Sakura caminaba hacia su casa, algo temerosa.

No sabía si su esposo estaría ahí, o si seguiría trabajando en la torre, pero ya no le importaba. Sólo quería llegar a su casa, darse un buen baño y echarae a dormir, porque el alcohol la estaba volviendo loca.

A duras penas, logró meter la llave en la chapa y abrió la puerta, riéndose como tonta.

-Mi cumpleaños número veintiuno y estoy sola- se dijo tristemente- Sabía que debí haberles insistido a mamá y papá de que me dejaran quedarme con Sarada- caminó pesadamente buscando el interruptor cuando ls luz se encendió:

-¿Sakura? ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado?- dijo con furia su esposo, del otro lado de la sala. La pelirrosa parpadeó, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, de que había varias velas alrededor de la sala siguiendo un caminito hasta el patio trasero, unas flores hechas de papel rosa sobre en la casa y olía increíblemente delicioso.

Y la segunda era que su amado esposo usaba el mismo traje de su boda. Su corazón dio un brinco, las piernas le temblaron y el aire se le escapó de golpe.

-¿¡Por qué no llamaste!? ¿O me avisaste dónde iba a estar? ¿Tienea idea de lo que he estado buscándote? ¡Sakura, responde maldita sea!

Pero ella no pudo decir nada.

Solamente se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo, sin importarle que debía estar enojada porque olvidó su cumpleaños, o porque era un desconsiderado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero es que ella lo amaba tan locamente, era el amor de su vida, no le importaba que fuera un idiota olvidadizo, ella no podía estar enojada con él. No cuando lo amaba de esa manera.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y él olvidó de pronto su enojo.

-Discúlpame- le dijo cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura- Soy un...

-No importa- le dijo la pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos- Te amo tanto.

-Te amo más- le dijo él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, besandola.

En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, ambos olvidaron todo; Sakura ni siquiera recordó estar enojada con su esposo, lo único que le importaba era besarlo. Y él, bueno, no podía sentirse más feliz.

Era tanto su encanto que olvidó la deliciosa cena que le había preparado, el pastel que con tanto esfuerzo Hinata le ayudó a preparar y ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo bonita que habían decorado la casa.

Sólo querían amarse.

Vaya, Sasuke ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la pequeña Sarada no estaba por ningún lado.

A los esposos no les dio tiempo de llegar a la habitación, porque de pronto la hermosa sala decorada con velas, flores y pétalos se convirtió en el escenario perfecto para celebrar ese primer cumpleaños juntos.

-El primero de muchos- le susurró en los labios antes de introducirse en ella.

Porque él esperaba tener una vida muy larga al lado de esa mujer que tenía la suerte de amar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerme; saben que los amo y agradezco que me lean. Prometo publicar pronto aunque sea molesto escribir en el cel.<strong>

**Ya-ne! 3**

**YunaL.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bueno, les dejo aquí el séptimo capítulo :)_

_Espero les guste, la verdad creo que me quedó muy bien._

_No creen que es muy triste perder a un ser querido?_

_En fin, lean y lloren conmigo u.u_

_Dejen sus reviews, saben que son bienvenidos no importa si son nada más para decirme que son malos los capítulos, o lo que sea :D_

_Bien, me voooooy 3_

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su creador el gran Kishimoto, de ser mío Asuma nunca hubiera muerto :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>7. PAPÁ<strong>

-¿Mamá... por qué yo no tengo papá?

En ese momento, al oír a su pequeña hija de tan sólo cinco años preguntarle aquello, su corazón se detuvo.

Kurenai llavaba los platos, ya tenía la comida lista y esperaba a que su niña llegara. Se volvió a su hija, quien la miraba por debajo de sus gruesas pestañas; Mirai Sarutobi era una niña muy preciosa, de piel como el melocotón, los cabellos negros tan intensos como las alas de un cuervo, los ojos rojos como su madre y, según sus queridos tíos Kakashi-san y Guy-san, ella era el vivo retrato de su padre.

Cuando Mirai escuchaba aquello, siempre se preguntaba qué querían decir con eso, y es que cuando acompañaba a su madre al mercado, o cuando iba de visita a la torre del Hokage, los aldeanos siempre le decían lo mismo: "oh, Mirai-chan, qué hermosa eres" "Vaya, Kurenai-san, Mirai-chan es idéntica a su padre" "¡Oh! ¡Mira nada más! ¡Si parece que estoy viendo a un Asuma-san de pequeño!" "Si Mirai-chan fuera un niño, estaría viendo a Asuma-san" "Si fueran tiempos de guerra, podría imaginarla siendo miembro de los Doce Guardianes"

Y como esos eran demasiados comentarios, pero ella nunca entendía a qué se refería.

Mirai sólo conocía a su padre por las fotos que su madre le mostraba, y oía de él por todo lo que los shinobis contaban de él. Principalmente, cuando Shikamaru-san y el tío Konohamaru le contaban lo grandioso que su papá era. Pero ella nunca lo había visto, y cuando preguntaba dónde estaba, fingian no haberla escuchado o le cambiaban el tema.

Por eso, aquél día decidió preguntarle finalmente a su madre por él:

-Mami... ¿dónde está papá?- Kurenai no supo qué decirle. Se quedó solamente mirando a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, usando un vestidito rosa, peinado con dos coletitas y su muñeco en las manos.- ¿Por qué todos mis amigos tienen papá y yo no?

-Mi... Mirai... querida...- la niña abrazó su muñeco.

-Hoy fui a ver a Ikki-chan, y su papá llegó del trabajo- sorbió por la nariz- Su papá le trajo flores para usarlas en su cabello y le regaló un vestido nuevo para usarlo en el festival- las lágrimas corrieron por sus rechonchas mejillas- Y... y luego... luego... - comenzó a llorar- Luego la besó tiernamente en la frente.

Kurenai se arrodilló delante de su hija y la abrazó con fuerza. La niña ya no se pudo contener y soltó su muñeco, luego abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Ambas lloraron, la primera sintiéndose increíblemente culpable y la segunda solamente porque no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¡Quiero a mi papá, mami!- dijo entre lágrimas- ¡También quiero que me abrace, que me bese con cariño, que me diga que me ama y que me sonría al llegar!- se separó de su madre, limpiándose las lágrimas- ¡Quiero ver a mi papá! ¡Quiero verlo!

Kurenai la volvió a abrazar y le lloró. Ya era hora de que su hija conociera a su padre en persona.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurenai y Mirai llegaron al cementerio, varios genins limpiaban las tumbas. La niña observó a los demás chicos, todos saludando e inclinándose ante ellas; aquello siempre sucedía, donde quiera que iban los aldeanos las trataban como si fueran alguna clase de figuras respetables. Pero ella no entendía por qué.<p>

Cuando llegaron al Gran Monumento de los Caídos, los genins que limpiaban corrieron a saludarla, y reconoció al hombre que estaba ahí parado, quien se volvió a verlas:

-¿Sensei?

-Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan.- saludó Kurenai, sonriéndoles. Los tres Jounin le sonrieron a su ex-sensei y le regalaron una amable sonrisa. Kiba se volvió a Mirai.

-Hola, Mirai-chan- pero la niña no le respondió, simplemente miró el monumento frente a ella, atenta. Aún no sabía leer, y esa era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, pero suponía que todas aquellas letras significaban algo.

Y normalmente, Mirai adoraba pasar tiempo con los ex-alumnos de su madre, principalmente con la tía Hinata, quien la consentía todo el tiempo. Pero es que algo cerca del monumento le llamó la atención.

Se soltó del agarre de su madre y caminó hasta las pequeñas tumbas que adornaban la orilla del monumento; Kurenai se mordió el labio.

-Mirai...

-¿Qué le sucede a Kasumi-chan, sensei?- preguntó Kiba, acariciando a Akamaru.- Está muy extraña...

-Hoy volvió a preguntarme por su padre- susurró la Jounin y sus alumnos la miraron- Llegó llorando, hablando de Ikki-chan y su padre... y yo... yo no... - y comenzó a llorar. Hinata la abrazó con fuerza y la Jounin rompió en llanto.- ¡Es tan injusta la vida! ¡Es tan injusta...!

-Sensei- susurró Kiba. Shino caminó hacia la niña, quien se había arrodillado ante aquélla pequeña tumba adornada con camelias frescas, recientemente aseada y con la insignia que ella identificaba como la del Clan Sarutobi; estiró sus manitas hacia la lápida, tocándola donde algo estaba escrito.

-Asuma Sarutobi, hijo, hermano, tío, amigo, sensei, padre.- dijo la voz de un hombre.

Todos los presentes se giraron, y detrás de Kurenai, estaban Shikamaru y su prometida, Temari.

-Es raro verla por aquí, Kurenai-san- dijo el Jounin. Mirai siempre había adorado a Shikamaru: había algo en él que a la pequeña le gustaba, y no sabía si era por su porte serio y juguetón a la vez, o tal vez era por esa mirada calculadora y coqueta, o quizás que emanaba un aura de seguridad y encanto que la niña no podía resistir.

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz, regalándoles a los presentes la mirada más coqueta que jamás nadie podría poseer.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo, mirando a la viuda, y por la mirada que le lanzó entendió claramente qué era.

Así que caminó hasta la pequeña Mirai, quien se había sentado por completo frente a la tumba, con los ojitos llorosos y limpiándose las lágrimas. Le sonrió.

-¿Estás contenta, Mirai-chan?- le preguntó el Nara a la niña, pero ella no dijo nada- ¿Sabes algo? Todos extrañamos a Asuma-sensei, pero me imagino que tú te has de sentir increíblemente sola, ¿no?- la pequeña asintió, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

-Ikki-chan tiene un papá que la besa cuando llega, le compra vestidos y la lleva al parque cuando no tenemos clases. A veces la regaña cuando no obedece, pero siempre le regala sonrisas amables...

-¿Tú quieres un padre como el de Ikki-chan?- le preguntó a la niña y ella asintió. Shikamaru entonces comenzó a reír para sorpresa de todos. Temari sonrió, levantando la ceja.

-¿Te digo algo?- la niña asintió de nuevo- No sé lo que es ser un padre, la verdad. Cuando me imaginaba temiendo hijos, era sólo para preservar el linaje de mi clan...

-Oye... - dijo Temari, lanzándole una mirada venenosa pero él sólo le guiñó el ojo.

-Los hijos para mí son algo molesto, criaturas chillonas y que requieren de una gran cantidad de paciencia para no estamparlos contra la pared o dárselos de almuerzo a los lobos.

-Vaya, Temari, asegúrate de no dejarle sus hijos a Shikamaru- se burló Kiba, y la rubia sonrió.

-Nunca he sido alguien que ame a los niños pero, ¿te digo quien sí los amaba?- la niña asintió- Asuma-sensei.

-¿Papá?- Shikamaru asintió- ¿Papá me amaba?

-Asuma-sensei nunca te conoció, pero desde que supo que ibas a venir al mundo, no dejaba de repetir que te amaba, que te protegería a costa de todo y que estaba ansioso por conocerte- la niña miró la lápida- Tú, más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, eras su Rey.

-¿Su rey?- dijo la niña.

-Así es- Shikamaru miró la tumba, acariciando la lápida con melancolía- Antes de morir, le prometí que las cuidaría a ti y a tu madre con mi propia vida, porque tu padre me confío esa misión a mí.

-¿Misión?- Shikamaru asintió.

-No sólo soy tu padrino por petición de tu madre, sino porque tu padre me lo había pedido desde mucho tiempo antes- se acercó a la niña y le susurró al oído- Desde antes que tu madre supiera que ibas a nacer.- la pequeña se rió finalmente y luego se volvió a la tumba.- Tu padre fue un hombre maravilloso, y nunca te dejará sola, Mirai-chan, ¿lo entiendes?- la pequeña lo miró- Porque yo estaré ahí para ti, preciosa- y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

Mirai lloró de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión fue de alegría. Se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Temari y todos los demás sintieron una cálida sensación cuando la pequeña comenzó a repetir lo mucho que quería al tío Shikamaru y él, apenado, palpaba su espalda.

Se apartó entonces de él, un poco más calmada.

-¿Papá era fuerte?

-El más fuerte de todos.

-¿Y era valiente?

-Nunca le temió a nada.

-¿Y nos amaba a mamá y a mí?

-Más que fumar, si me dejas decirlo.

-¿Y era feliz?

-Más feliz que cuando Naruto huele ramen.

-Entonces, no quiero un papá como el de Ikki-chan. Su vida parece muy aburrida a comparación de la de papá- todos se rieron.

-Shikamaru- lo llamó Temari- Nos tenemos que ir ya.

-Dame un momento- le dijo. Se levantó y acarició el cabello de la niña, le entregó el ramo de camelias que llevaba en la mano y sonrió.

-Ánimo, Mirai-chan, que tu madre y tú no están solas. Asuma-sensei las vigila desde arriba- la niña se volvió bruscamente a él.

-¿De verdad?- el shinobi asintió- ¿Papá nos cuida desde el cielo?

-Así es, después de todo, él nunca dejaría a su Rey desprotegido- y se despidió de la niña con un guiño coqueto.

Caminó hasta su prometida y, así como habían llegado, tomados de las manos se fueron. Antes de desaparecer de la visión de los shinobis en el cementerio, Shikamaru besó tiernamente a su prometida en la frente.

Mirai observó toda la escena, luego se volvió a su padre, limpió con sus manitas la lápida y dejó las camelias sobre ella, luego le dio un pequeño rezo a su padre y se volvió a su madre.

-Mirai...

-Vámonos a casa, mami- dijo la pequeña, caminando hacia su madre. Kurenai sonrió, se despidió de su esposo prometiendole que vendrían a visitarlo todos los días, se despidió de sus ex-alumnos y tomó la mano de su hija.

La pequeña sonrió, y una ventisca cálida se apoderó del ambiente. El ex-equipo observó con asombro cómo algo similar a un remolino danzaba alrededor de las mujeres, con pequeños pétalos de camelias y hojas bailando mientras ella se alejaban.

Mirai se volvió sólo una vez para despedirse de los Jounin, pero lo que vio la dejó sin habla: detrás de los tres ex-alumnos de su madre, justamente donde Shikamaru había dejado el cigarrillo, estaba una silueta; se veía borrosa y el viento y los pétalos le impedían ver con claridad pero Mirai Sarutobi juró que aquélla persona se estaba despidiendo.

Y tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto. Muy similar a la suya.

-Papá- susurró ella, y apretó con fuerza la mano de su madre.

No se despidió de su padre, después de todo, lo vería en sus sueños como llevaba los últimos años haciéndolo; porque ella no necesitaba que su padre estuviera presente todos los días, finalmente lo entendió. Él, de todos modos, las cuidaba a ella y a su madre desde un lugar maravilloso junto a sus abuelos.

Un lugar al que ella y su madre irían... cuando fuera el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>T.T espero les haya gustado éste capítulo tanto como a mí. Pobres Kurenai y su hija, estando solas :(<strong>

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será... sobre Himawari!**

**Al fin; he pensado mucho en una capítulo sobre esta tierna niña, y al fin se me ocurrió uno :3 pronto lo subiré.**

**Gracias por sus reviews (espero y me dejen alguno u.u), ya saben que los quiero y nos vemos a la próxima!**

**YunaL.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Aquí el capítulo ocho a la velocidad del Hiraishin de Minato!_

_Ya estoy de vacaciones :O y no lo recordaba! Pero bueno, eso significa que podré publicarles más seguido. Bueno, ya es tarde y debo doimir. Espero les guste éste capítulo tanto como a mí._

_Cuídense, báñense, léanme y coman brócoli porque es bueno para el cabello jujuju, gracias por seguir leyéndome y por sus reviews. Los adorooo!_

**Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece. De ser así... bueno, sería japonesa y me ahogaría en dinero. Y Shikamaru sería mío, para variar **

* * *

><p><strong> MINATO<strong>

Si había algo que Himawari Uzumaki sabía a la perfección es que su padre se iba a molestar mucho.

Caminaba abrazando los girasoles en su mano, dando pequeños pasitos y encogiéndose ante cualquier sonido. Ella sabía que estaba problemas, y también sabía que cuando su padre se diera cuenta de que no estaba, no sólo se iba a volver loco, sino que la iba a tomar con su hermano, su madre, la tía Hanabi y el tío Konohamaru.

Y cuando papá se molestaba, ni mamá podía calmarlo.

-Quiero ir a casa- dijo finalmente la niña, tallándose la carita con las manitas sucias. Dio un tropezón y cayó nuevamente al suelo, con la cara estampándose contra el lodo.

Himawari no era una niña débil; de hecho, siempre que su abuelo Hiashi la ponía a pelear con su hermano, o con la tía Hanabi, aunque nunca les ganaba le decía lo fuerte que era, que tenía grandiosas esperanzas en ella y que estaba seguro que sería la siguiente sucesora al clan... aunque claro, después de decir "bueno, hasta ver quién tiene el Byakugan".

Ella no sabía muy bien qué era eso del Byakugan, lo único que le quedaba claro era que toda la familia de su madre lo poseía. Era algo que tenía que ver con los ojos, más o menos. Y aunque a ella le encantaban los ojos de su amada madre, comenzó a amar los suyos por una simple razón: el abuelo Minato.

Se sentó sobre el lodo limpiando su carita con la parte de la enorme camisa que usaba que no estaba sucia; y comenzó a llorar. Lloró porque estaba perdida, porque cuando su padre la encontrara se iba a enojar con ella, lloró porque estaba segura de que su mamá y su hermano también estarían enojados, porque el abuelo ya no la iba a querer, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, Himawari Uzumaki lloró porque los girasoles que le llevaba a la tumba de su abuelo se habían marchitado y la camisa que usaba (que era de él), estaba completamente sucia.

-¡Quiero... quiero irme a casa!- lloró con más fuerza.

Estaba tan desesperada que no se había dado cuenta del horrible animal que se acercaba a ella, y no fue hasta que el animal le respiró en la nuca que la niña dejó de llorar; se volvió lentamente, el corazón latiéndole como nunca antes y con esa sensación que claramente indicaba peligro. La serpiente abrió la boca, con la saliva deslizándose por esos horribles colmillos; jamás había visto una serpiente de ese tamaño, de un color verdoso que daba miedo y ese par de ojos tan brillantes y amarillos. Himawari quiso moverse y salir huyendo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, quiso gritar pero sucedió lo mismo, y la serpiente que parecía tener una mirada humana y peligrosa, se irguió en toda su altura, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente dispuesta a devorarla.

Himawari sabía que estaba perdida; ahí en medio del bosque no había absolutamente nadie que la salvara, no podía correr a ningún lado porque sabía que lo único que pasaría sería que se adentraría más a lo desconocido, sabía también que aunque gritara nadie la escucharía porque estaba perdida. Y sólo pudo esperar su final.

Cerró los ojos y sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas; pensó en su madre, en lo triste que estaría cuando encontraran su cuerpo, en lo decepcionado que estaría su padre, en su hermano... Dios, su hermano mayor lo era todo para ella.

-Nii-chan... lo siento, nii-chan... - lloró la niña, y justo cuando oyó el chillido de la serpiente, una brisa le acarició el rostro.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía viva, y cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos... lo vio.

-¿Estás herida, Himawari-chan?- el hombre brillaba como el sol frente a ella, emanando una peculiar y pacífica aura que solamente había sentido una vez en su vida: con su madre. El sol se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró, con unos ojos tan brillantes como el cielo, unas pestañas preciosas y la sonrisa más cálida que jamás nadie le había lanzado.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Himawari-chan? ¿Te escapaste de casa?- la niña reaccionó, y negó lentamente. El sol le sonrió, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano- Anda, te llevaré de vuelta a casa, Himawari-chan.

Himawari no le tenía confianza a todas las personas, de hecho le daban miedo. Pero algo en ese hombre le decía que todo estaba bien. La Uzumaki tomó la mano del sol y comenzaron a caminar.

-Y... dime, linda, ¿dónde están tus padres?

-Mamá en casa cuidando a nii-chan, papá es el Hokage- el hombre soltó una risita.

-Naruto-kun lo logró... - dijo y luego le regaló una sonrisa a la niña.

Finalmente, la pequeña Himawari pudo ver el enorme monumento que indicaba que estaba en el cementerio. Le indicó con su mano libre al sol que ahí se iban a dirigir, y él la cargó.

-Vamos, llegaremos rápido.

-¿Vamos a volar?

-Algo parecido- le dijo riéndose. Y cuando ella reaccionó, ya estaban frente al monumento. El viaje había sido tan rápido que ni lo había notado, pero no sintió miedo. Se volvió al hombre, quien se había arrodillado ante ella.

-Gracias, señor...

-De nada, pequeña. Y dime, ¿a qué venías aquí? ¿Vienes a visitar a alguien?- ella asintió y le mostró un primer plano de lo que llevaba puesto. Al hombre casi se le salían los ojos.

-Vine a visitar a mi abuelo, Minato.- el hombre la siguió mirando- Papá me dijo que él fue el mejor Hokage, y que sacrificó su vida junto a la abuela Kushina para salvar a todos- la niña sonrió- Y yo, cuando sea mayor quiero ser la primera Hokage mujer en la historia para que mis abuelos y mi tío Neji se sientan orgullosos de mí... pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Le traía unos girasoles a mi abuelo, porque mi nombre significa "girasol" y son amarillos como el cabello de papá y nii-chan, mamá dice que es el color del abuelo y yo quería tenerlo así pero me parezco a ella... pero tengo los ojos de papá y nii-chan, igual que mi abuelo, y soy feliz aunque no tenga el Byakugan. Y no sé qué es eso. Y entonces, me perdí en el bosque, me caí en el lodo y ensucié la camisa del abuelo y maté sus flores. Y ya no me va a querer- y ante la inocencia de la pequeña, el sol la abrazó.

Primero, Himawari se sintió extraña. Aparte de su familia, del tío Kiba, el tío Shino y de Shikadai e Inojin, no estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazaran... pero algo en la calidez de ese hombre le inspiró confianza. Así que le regresó el abrazo.

Permanecieron así durante un rato hasta que el sol se alejó de ella. Le acarició la mejilla con su mano, justo donde estaban las líneas iguales a las de su padre.

-Estoy seguro de que a tu abuelo no le importará. Estará feliz de saber que lo recuerdas- la pequeña se sonrojó- Ahora, debo irme...

-¿Te vas...?- de alguna manera, se sentía triste. Él asintió.

-Pero... - se inclinó ante ella y besó su frente con ternura- Siempre los estaré cuidando, Himawari-chan.- la niña se maravilló ante la elegancia y porte de héroe de aquel sol, sonriéndole con encanto.- Cuídate, princesa. Y... - sonrió- Saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

-Claro... - se dio la vuelta, y Himawari leyó algo en la espalda del hombre pero... no sabía leer. La luz del sol le dañó la vista, y ella cerró los ojos.

-Visiten a su abuela también, Himawari... - y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente... no había nadie.

* * *

><p>-¡HIMAWARI! ¡HIMAWARI!- Naruto se fue casi volando cuando sintió la presencia de su hija en el cementerio. Todo Konoha lo siguió, después de todo, cuando sintió el alma de su esposa asustarse, se preocupó. Y al enterarse de que su princesa no aparecía por ningún lado, no lo pensó dos veces para poner Konoha patas arriba.<p>

-¡HIMAWARI!

Naruto sintió cómo su alma volvía a su cuerpo cuando encontró a su pequeña sentada frente a la tumba del Yondaime Hokage, limpiándola con sus manitas y dejándole girasoles. La niña no había notado que su padre estaba ahí, de ser así habría dejado su labor... pero estaba tan entretenida contándole algo a la tumba de su padre. Notó entonces que la tumba de su madre también estaba decorada con girasoles.

-... y luego, papá reprendió a nii-chan por haberse comido las galletas de Sara-chan- se rió- ¡Y tío Sasuke le dijo chibi dobe!

Naruto caminó hasta ella, con el corazón en la garganta y cuando la niña lo vio, agitó las manos. Naruto corrió y la abrazó con fuerza, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

La niña le explicó todo lo que sucedió y de cómo el dios del sol la había salvado. El corazón de Naruto explotó. La volvió a abrazar y la besó en la frente, al instante aparecieron su esposa y su hijo, quienes corrieron al encuentro de los otros dos. Hinata nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, y Bolt jamás pensó que pudiera morir en vida. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo que conmovía a cualquiera.

Naruto se volvió a la tumba de su padre, y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Oto-chan.- lloró- Gracias por cuidarla...

Y una brisa cálida como el envolvió a los Uzumaki; claramente, el rayo amarillo estaba contento.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado <strong>

**Ya era hora que Himawari tuviera su capítulo; les prometo no será el único. Esta pequeña me encanta muchísimo! El siguiente capítulo sé que les gustará muchísimo :D mañana les publico!**

**Reviews? Se los agradecería muchísimo!**

**Ya-ne!**

**YunaL.**


	9. Chapter 9

Algo corto, porque traigo algo de prisa. Los amo, ya lo saben :)

pueden dejarme sus opiniones, ya saben que no muerdo, y que adoro leerlos.

Cuídense, bebeeeees!

**Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mío, hubiera guardado a Shikamaru bajo llave en un castillo en el mar y no lo hubiera compartido con nadie **

* * *

><p><strong> CABALLERO VERDE DE KONOHA<strong>

Sarada Uchiha observó, como todos los días, a sus compañeros planificar una nueva travesura para Shino-sensei.

No le sorprendía que la mente maestra fuera el dobe de Bolt, pero sí que la dejó fuera de sí cuando Inojin y Shikadai fueron los que se le acercaron para hablarle del plan; y es que últimamente esos dos se la vivían pegados al Uzumaki como sanguijuela. Claro que el pobre Bolt no tenía ni idea de por qué sus compañeros estaban con él todo el tiempo... pero ella sí lo sabía.

De hecho, todos en Konoha lo sabían ya.

"Dobes", pensó la chica.

El día transcurrió de la misma manera que siempre, tan tranquilo y con los tres muchachos planeando la mejor broma del año por el cumpleaños del Sensei.

-Podemos, entonces, regalarle un pastel lleno de insectos- dijo Bolt, sentado en la paleta del banco.

-Él controla los insectos, idiota. No servirá de nada- dijo Inojin.

-Además, ¿cómo se atreven a querer arruinar un pastel con una broma tan sucia? No sean idiotas- se quejó ChõChõ.

-Gorda.

-Rubiecito

-Ya basta- dijo Shikadai- Tenemos que pensar en algo mejor, ¿alguna idea?- pero nadie habló.

Sarada permaneció en su lugar mirando el libro que tenía en sus manos; en su cumpleaños anterior, Bolt se lo había regalado. El gesto le sorprendió a la chica, y sus madres se dieron cuenta entonces que había sentimientos de por medio... pero cuando ella llevó el libro a la escuela para demostrarle al rubio que le había fascinado el regalo, él pareció no notarlo.

De hecho, Bolt parecía no notar en lo absoluto a la Uchiha y aquelllo le afectaba muchísimo. Y ya llevaba demasiados días un poco decaida.

Seguía mirando el libro muy atenta, aunque realmente no lo miraba. Se sentía excluida en su clase, y aunque nunca antes le había importado, no entendía por qué de pronto no dejaba de pensar en ello; recordó aquellas piyamadas que sus madres les hacían de pequeños, cómo se divertían jugando en el extenso jardín de los Nara, aquéllas vacaciones en la playa, los días en casa de Kakashi-san, las excursiones, las mañanas de sábados desayunando las delicias de la tía Hinata, las tardes jugando con las mascotas del tío Kiba.

Sarada estaba muy nostalgica.

"Todos son unos dobes", pensó con amargura, y salió de la clase.

Iba tan distraida que no notó que todos la miraban.

-¿Qué le pasa a Megone-chan?- preguntó Inojin- Está muy rara.

-Ella siempre ha sido rara- dijo Shikadai.

-Ha estado más rara últimamente, ¿no?- dijo Bolt.

-Debe tener hambre- dijo ChõChõ- Ino-san dice todo el tiempo que la comida de Sakura-san sabe ho-rri-ble- y todos se rieron.

Aunque... Bolt pensaba que algo malo le pasaba a su amiga.

* * *

><p>-Jugarle bromas a los profesores... tch, qué infantiles- dijo Sarada cuando finalmente subió al techo.<p>

Estaba todo muy silencioso allá arriba a pesar de que en el patio todos jugaban y hacían desorden; Sarada observó a sus compañeros desde lo más alto, y cómo se perseguían los unos a los otros.

-Dobes. Todos son unos dobes... - sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Bolt, quien tenía una pelota en las manos y miraba a sus compañeros. Una chica le sacó la lengua y la pelota le pegó directo en la cara, para que luego ella saliera detrás de él intentando golpearlo. Sarada sabía que aquella chica estaba interesada en Bolt pero no sabía si él sentía algo.

-Tampoco es... como si fuera asunto mío- dijo tristemente.

Cuando todos sus compañeros de clase se juntaron en el centro para decidir a qué jugar, ella se recargó completamente en el barandal. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que los extremos del barandal estaban flojos, y no fue hasta que el viento sopló con fuerza que levantó su falda, y cuando intentó bajarla se recargó aún más...

Y zas...

Cuando finalmente reaccionó, fue demasiado tarde. Intentó sujetarse de nuevo de un extremo del barandal pero ambos estaban demasiado flojos, así que cuando lo hizo se despegó por completo y ella cayó.

Estaba asustada, la altura era demasiado para ella, y sólo recordó que su madre le había dicho en una ocasión que se pusiera de espaldas para no lastimarse la cara...

Todos sus compañeros la vieron caer y fueron a su encuentro;

-¡SHINO-SENSEI! ¡SHINO-SENSEI!- gritaron algunos.

-¡Realiza una técnica de viento, Shikadai- gritó Inojin, preparándose para hacer una posesión al cuerpo de Sarada.

-¡Necesito mi abanico! ¡No puedo aún hacerlo sin el!

-¡ChõChõ, expandete!

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Aún no lo domino!

-¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!- gritó Bolt desesperado. Ni siquiera habían aprendido a hacer clones de sombra. Vaya, se la pasaban todo el tiempo bromeando y jugando que no ponían atención a las clases.

Sarada vio el suelo y cerró los ojos, al igual que sus compañeros... y sabía que le iba a doler un infierno la caída.

Pero no sucedió.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en brazos de alguien.

-¿Estás herida, Sarada-chan?- le preguntó el muchacho a la chica.

El chico delante de ella era mínimo un año mayor, tenía la piel blanca, bonita, los ojos enormes y oscuros, el cabello perfectamente cortado como si le hubiesen puesto un cuenco en la cabeza. Y negro. Tan negro como el de su padre.

El corazón de la Uchiha dio un brinco; ella no había sentido algo así por nadie. Ni siquiera por el dobe.

El chico la bajó de sus brazos, y le acomodó los lentes que se habían desacomodado de su lugar... luego, le regaló la sonrisa más sincera y preciosa que jamás nadie le había dado.

-¡TAIJU-KUN! ¡TAIJU-KUN!- gritó alguien desde el tejado- ¡KONOHAMARU-SENSEI NOS LLAMA!

-¡Ya voy!- le gritó a las dos chicas que lo llamaban y se volvió a Sarada- Procura mantenerte fuera del peligro...

-¡TAIJU-KUN!

-¡Ya voy...!- puso los ojos en blanco- Ya que tú, serás mi esposa.- la Uchiha se sonrojó, las piernas le temblaron y sintió que caía nuevamente del techo. El chico le guiñó el ojo y salió disparado hacia los otros cinco que lo esperaban... y se perdió.

-Taiju-kun... -susurró apretando los puños.

Y luego, todos se acercaron a ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sarada volvió a casa, jugaba con sus dedos distraídamente.<p>

Al comienzo del día estaba emocionada porque, después de tantos años, al fin podría ver a su padre, ya que había terminado sus misiones. Su madre y la tía Hinata estaban en la cocina, la casa estaba increíblemente ordenada (aunque eso no era novedad). Ni siquiera notó que su padre ya estaba sentado en la sala, mirándola como un ciego que mirase por primera vez el sol. Los niños se acercaron al tío Sasuke, y ChoCho lo abrazó al igual que Himawari.

-¡Tío Sasuke!- dijeron ambas. Sasuke abrazó a ChoCho, luego levantó a Himawari en brazos.

-Hola, nenas, ¿cómo están?

-¿Me trajiste algo, tío Sasuke?- le preguntó ChoCho, tocándole la manga del suéter. Sasuke asintió y les dio a ambas dos cajitas rosas, Himawari lo llenó de besos y se dispuso a abrir su regalo. Hizo lo mismo con los niños, y a Bolt led palpó la cabeza suavemente.

-¿Te has portado bien con el dobe de tu padre, chibi-dobe?

-Teme... - musitó Naruto, y todos se rieron.

-Megone-chan- le dijo Inojin detrás de Sarada- ¿No vas a saludar a tu padre?- la pequeña reaccionó totalmente apenada, y doblemente sonrojada volvió al mundo. Su padre se acercó a ella, la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente.

-Sarada, hija... - susurró el Uchiha. Todos miraron enternecidos la escena, después de todo era el reencuentro de la familia en mucho tiempo. Sasuke sabía que la relación con su hija sería difícil, y peor aún con todos los dobes en su casa, así que decidió empezar por lo básico: cargó a su hija y le sonrió.- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy, Sarada?- y ante el recuerdo, un sonrojo aún mayor se apoderó de su rostro.

E Inojin habló, agitando el nuevo paquete de pinturas que su tío le había regalado:

-Taiju-senpai la salvó de una muerte inminente, Sasuke-san- dijo. Todos pusieron atención a la información. Sakura abrió la boca.

-¿Muer... muerte?- susurró Sasuke, luego miró a su esposa, quien tenía la misma expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-Sí, se cayó del barandal y luego Taiju-senpai la salvó. Gracias por las pinturas, Sasuke-san- dijo sonriendo el niño, enseñándole a su padre toda la gama de colores que tenía el regalo.

-¿Por qué no sabíamos de esto?- preguntó Sakura.

-Mañana hablaré con Shino, de todos modos debemos agradecerle... - dijo pensativo Sasuke, luego se volvió a su mujer- ¿Quién es ese Taiju?

-¿Taiju-kun es el hijo de Lee...?- preguntó Sakura, y Hinata asintió- Debe ser por lo menos uno o dos años mayor que los niños.

-Uno y medio- contestó Shikamaru- Es alumno de Konohamaru-kun. Excelentes notas, popular y muy listo para su edad.

-Bien, ¿por qué no lo invitas mañana a comer aquí, Sarada?- la pequeña se sonrojó, mirando sus dedos. Sakura nunca la había visto hacer algo así.

-S-Sí, mamá.- el trío Ino-Shika-Cho se miraron con complicidad, y el rubio habló.

-Claro, después de todo, Taiju-senpai dijo que se casaría contigo, ¿no, Megone-chan?- y le picó las costillas con su codo- Delante de todos en la escuela.

Y toda la simpatía que pudo haberse generado en esos segundos hacia el chico de Lee, se esfumó. Naruto, Sai e Ino contuvieron la risa que estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus labios, porque el semblante de los padres era todo un poema.

Luego, todos se volvieron a Sarada, quien tenía una mirada de ensueño, completamente embelesada.

-Él... era un caballero gallardo.- se sonrojó y le sonrió a todos- Mi caballero verde de Konoha.- el silencio se prolongó, nadie habló durante largo rato hasta que Naruto, Ino y Sai rompieron el silencio estallando en sonoras carcajadas. Sasuke apretó los puños:

-Lo mato- dijo, furioso.

No le gustó para nada la manera en que su hija había dicho aquello, y definitivamente no iba a dejar que el hijo del cejotas se quisiera llevar lo suyo.

Como que dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha, antiguo criminal internacional durante la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Y de ninguna manera permitiría que le quitaran a su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajajajaja! Les gustó? A mí me fascinó! :D<strong>

**Ya después le haré un capítulo especial a Taiju (aunque... no sé si es hijo de Lee y si ese sea su nombre)**

**Pero en fin.**

**reviews? saben que me encantan!**

**Ya-ne!**

**YunaL.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola bebés lectores de mi almaaa!_

_He vuelto, no tan rápida pero espero éste capítulo les guste :)_

_Antes de comenzar, debo agradecerlos por leerme y sus preciosos reviews que si fueran dinero, creanme que ya me habría comprado el cargador para mi laptop u.u_

_Pero bueno, no lo son. Son mejor que eso :), me hace feliz saber que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un pequeño review, y eso me llena de felicidad tanto que bailo 3 :D_

_Bueno, debo aclararles algo: los cuatro capítulos que siguen son la misma parte de uno: nuestras pequeñas guerras y sus sentimientos por los nuevos miembros de su familia._

_También aprovecho para decirles que me sorprendió que les gustara mucho el capítulo anterior :3, y créanme, tengo preparados unos cuantos capítulos respecto a SaraTaiju y Bolt xD. Serán la hostia!_

**Aclaro que Naruto no es mío, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mío, me habría autocreado en Temari y sería la esposa de Shikamaru bajo todos los medios :3**

* * *

><p><strong>10. CELOS¹<strong>

Temari estaba tejiendo cuando su hijo volvió a casa.

Levantó la mirada sólo unos segundos para confirmar que su hijo estaba completo, luego volvió a su labor. Shikadai miró a su madre y a sus tíos conversar en voz baja; luego ambos se volvieron a él.

-Oh, Shikadai-kun, bienvenido- dijo Kankurou, saludándulo con la mano. Gaara se volvió a su sobrino, sosteniendo la taza de café que le habían ofrecido.

El niño solamente los miró, pero pasó de largo hacia su habitación. En cuanto escucharon el portazo, Temari dejó su labor.

-¿Ven? Les dije- suspiró- Lleva así más o menos dos semanas. Ya no sé qué hacer con él...

-¿Han peleado últimamente?- le preguntó Kankurou a su hermana mayor, acariciando nuevamente su enorme vientre. Sus ojos brillaron como estrellas; ya quería conocer a su nuevo sobrino.

-¿Peleado? ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Te digo que ni siquiera hemos compartido palabras!- la rubia se mordió el labio- Apenas come, solamente se encierra y ya ni siquiera me dice "problemática" o se queja de que lo levante temprano los fines de semana... yo... - y apretó los puños con fuerza, reprimiendo la impotencia. Kankurou y Gaara se miraron, el primero torció el gesto y palpó el hombro de su hermana, no sabiendo qué más podía hacer por ella, pues sabía muy bien que ella no era del tipo sentimental.

Gaara permaneció en silencio.

Se le ocurrieron mil y unas razones por las cuales, probablemente, el pequeño Shikadai, de tan sólo ocho años, podría estar así. Miró a su hermana, y él supo rápidamente cuál era la razón de la extraña actitud de su sobrino. No era muy difícil de imaginarlo, la verdad.

Shikadai era un niño, después de todo, y los niños también podían sentir celos.

Así que por eso, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el lugar el cuál sabía donde el pequeño iba a estar.

El bosque de los ciervos.

* * *

><p>-Qué problemáticos son todos.- dijo enojado Shikadai.<p>

Estaba en su lugar favorito en el mundo: el bosque de los ciervos que su familia tenía. Se sentó en el montículo de piedras, y lanzó el saco de comida que llevaba en las manos por el agujero:

-Todo es problemático- susurró, luego se volvió al agujero- ¿No es así, Jashin-sama*?- el Nara esperó una contestación pero, al parecer, Jashin-sama estaba durmiendo.

La tarde había caído y pronto anochecería, así que el chico aprovechó el silencio y pensó.

Sabía que sus padres estaban preocupados por él, de hecho también sabía que ya todos en Konoha habían notado su repentino cambio de humor, y aunque no le gustaba tampoco lo que sucedía, era algo que no podía entender. Después de todo, él era un chico humano cualquiera, aunque Jashin-sama le dijera lo contrario.

Luego, Shikadai miró sus manos:

-¿Y si... de verdad... soy tan malo como Jashin-sama dice...?- se preguntó algo asustado.

-¿Por qué dices que eres malo, Shikadai-kun?- la voz de su tío lo asustó. El pequeño Shikadai se volvió para encontrar a su tío parado frente a él, con una expresión tranquila aunque cautelosa.

Tragó saliva, y al ver que no iba a hablar, él lo hizo:

-Haz tenido muy preocupados a tus padres estas últimas semanas, sobrino- el niño tragó saliva de nuevo pero siguió sin hablar. Gaara caminó hasta el montículo de piedras y se sentó a su lado, justamente donde el agujero estaba.

-¿Les dirás lo que te pasa, o quieres seguirlos torturando?

-No sé...

-No tiene caso que me mientas, Shikadai-kun- dijo Gaara- Lo sé todo.

Shikadai no sabía cómo reaccionar: ¿de verdad si tío lo sabía? ¿cómo? ¿le diría a sus padres?

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato hasta que finalmente habló de nuevo, mirando al cielo, el cual comenzaba a oscurecerse:

-Yo no entiendo realmente cómo te sientes, porque no he pasado por ahí. Ser el último hijo me da privilegios y debo decir que jamás sentí lo que se era tener hermanos menores pero... - el Nara esperó, algo confundido- Sí sé lo que se es sentirse menospreciado por otros- el ojiverde abrió los ojos como plato, luego miró a su tío.- Fui el Jinchuriki de Shukaku durante dieciséis años de mi vida, y en los primeros once sufrí maltratos, abusos, desprecios y no podía dormir porque significaba que alguien vendría a matarme. Viví de esa manera durante muchos años, observando el amor desde lejos. Tu abuelo Rasa tuvo sus motivos para haberme hecho todo lo que hizo, no tuve amigos, tu madre y tu tío me temían, todas las personas a mi alrededor me odiaban y solamente deseaba matarlos pero, Shikadai, en el fondo sólo me temían.

-Tío, yo no... - el pelirrojo suspiró.

-Puedo entenderte más o menos, sobrino, pero entiendo que no estás solo. Yo estuve solo de niño pero gracias al tío Naruto fui rescatado.

-Tío, pero yo...

-Después de él, conocí el amor y la amistad, mis relaciones se volvieron mejores y gracias a él me convertí en Kazekage. Recibí el respeto de los aldeanos y tuve una verdadera familia. Te digo esto porque no quiero que pienses que no hay nadie apoyándote; siempre es bueno contarle los problemas a los amigos, Shikadai. Para eso están ellos... y la familia- el pelirrojo palpó su cabeza y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, pero Shikadai se levantó:

-¿No me vas a preguntar qué me pasa? ¿Por qué he actuado tan distante?- su tío no se volvió y siguió caminando.

-También sentí celos al saber que era reemplazado por mi mejor amigo, sobrino- dijo mientras se alejaba- Y también cuando veía a mis hermanos llevarse bien, y yo era dejado al margen. Es normal que sientas celos, después de todo... tendrás un hermanito.

Tras decir aquello, la silueta del Kazekage desapareció entre los árboles.

Shikadai no entendía nada.

-¿Hermanito? ¿Qué tiene que ver ototo-kun* en esto...?

-¡HEEEEY, MOCOSO! ¿¡ESTÁS POR AHÍ!?- le gritó la voz desde el fondo del agujero.- ¡HEY! ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS!? ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ODIO EL CERDO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡MOCOSO!

Shikadai apartó la mirada del lugar por donde se había ido su tío, centrando toda su atención ahora en la molesta voz que lo llamaba mientras caminaba a su encuentro:

_"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Qué siento celos de ototo-kun? ¿Por qué piensa eso...?"_

Y es que el pequeño Shikadai olvidó decirle a su tío que su comportamiento no tenía nada que ver con la llegada de su nuevo hermanito.

-Bueno, el tío Gaara siempre ha sido raro.- la voz comenzó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra, y era mejor ir a callarlo o podría llamar al Shika-oochan* y meterlo en problemas... después de todo, llevaba años visitando a la extraña voz del fondo del agujero.

* * *

><p>-Ya son las diez... - dijo Yoshino mirando hacia el bosque, apretando con fuerza la camiseta de su nieto.<p>

Después de su plática con el niño, Gaara volvió a la casa sólo para decirles a todos que ya había hablado con él y que todo estaba bien, sólo un poco confundido y hasta algo celoso con respecto a su hermano. Pero es que ya eran horas desde el momento y el chico no volvía.

Temari, quien apenas podía moverse, frunció el ceño.

-Enojarte no solucionará nada, hermana- le dijo Kankurou con cariño- Gaara dijo que Shikadai-kun estaba en el hogar de los ciervos, y ya sabes que ellos no dejarán que nada le pase al niño... - su hermana cerró los ojos con fuerza, y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro- ¿Temari?

-Creo que es precisamente lo que le preocupa- musitó Yoshino- Porque "ese" hombre vive ahí...

-¿Ese hombre?- preguntó Gaara. Que él recordara, ahí sólo habían ciervos y el montículo de rocas en el lugar, y si un hombre esruviera ahí habría sentido su chakra.

Iban a hablar cuando dos cosas pasaron: Shikadai entró por la puerta trasera mientras su padre lo había hecho por la principal. Yoshino se volvió bruscamente a su sobrino y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Shikakun!*- le dijo, besandolo en la frente. El chico le sonrió apenado- ¿Estás herido? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Por qué vuelves tan tarde?

-Estaba ocupado por ahí, baachan- le dijo apenado- Lo lamento.

-¿Arreglaste tus asuntos, sobrino?- le dijo Gaara sentado en uno de los sillones. El pequeño frunció el ceño sin entenderlo, pero solamente asintió. Luego, se volvió a su padre quien le había tocado el hombro y lo miraba con súplica y algo de pena.

Últimamente se estaban distanciando mucho; Shikadai sabía bien el motivo, pero por la plática con su tío, al parecer todos pensaban que él estaba celoso de su hermano.

_"-Menos mal que los humanos sean estúpidos, mocoso. O estoy seguro en estos momentos serías exiliado de la aldea sin piedad"_

Las palabras de Jashin-sama taladraron su cabeza conforme su mirada olivácea se perdía en la profundidad de los onix de su padre.

-Papá... - susurró el chico. Era ahora o nunca, pensó. Las manos le sudaban, le picaba el cuero cabelludo, las piernas le temblaban. Él debía decirles lo que estaba pasando, lo que había hecho, o se metería en problemas peores que el exilio.

Pero justamente cuando iba a hablar, el sonido de algo romperse en la sala los llamó a todos: se volvieron hacia Temari, a quien se le había caído la taza que sostenía. Kankurou iba a decirle algo cuando la mirada asustada de la rubia los alertó.

Yoshino fue la primera en moverse:

-¡Dios! ¡Temari! ¿Ya es hora?- la rubia asintió.

Todos se pusieron en moviento: Gaara fue por la pañalera que desde días ya habían preparado para el momento, Kankurou ayudó a su hermana a levantarae susurrándole palabras para tranquilizarla, Yoshino preparó al Animal de Invocación que usarían para transportar a su nuera al hospital, y Shikamaru la tomó el brazos.

Durante esos segundos, el matrimonio compartió una mirada tan íntima y amorosa que todos los presentes se sintieron como intrusos. Era exactamente por esas miradas que Gaara creía que su sobrino se sentía excluido de la ecuación, como si ya no lo quisieran. Pero no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Antes de poder decir algo, los padres se volvieron a su primogénito, quien seguía parado en su lugar, mirando con cierta tristeza a sus padres. Shikamaru le tendió la mano:

-Anda. Vamos al hospital- le sonrió- Que tu hermano ya va a nacer...

Shikadai Nara dudó un segundo, después de todo, las palabras de Jashin-sama todavía sonaban en su cabeza. Pero, por sólo una vez en su vida, él no iba a obedecerle. Sabía que cuando se diera cuenta que no hizo lo que debía, se iba a meter en problemas, pero en ese momento, sólo pudo asentir con felicidad mientras caminaba hacia sus padres. Después de todo, al fin conocería a su hermanito después de tanto tiempo.

_"Ya después hablaremos del sacrificio...", _se dijo a sí mismo.

Y tomó la mano de su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>D: migooooood! Qué tramará ese Hidan con el pequeño Shikadai? :O<strong>

**Recuerdo que habían quienes me pidieron una continuación sobre el capítulo 3, que hablaba sobre Shikadai y Hidan. Ya que se trata de drabbles, publicaré más adelante la que podría ser una continuación y, quien sabe, quizás hasta me anime a hacer un Fic especial sobre los Nara y ese suceso. Pero más adelante :), ya que termine "Diario de un Jinchuriki".**

**Aprovecho para agradecerles nuevamente que me lean y sus reviews, en serio ya saben que me encanta leerlos así como ustedes me leen a mí ^.^**

**Si tienen Fics que quieran que lea, pueden decirme y me doy una vuelta a sus perfiles. Soy mala para agradecer, así que leyéndolos sería una manera :B**

***Como sabrán, Hidan permanece como prisionero al cuidado de los ciervos en lo profundo del bosque. Al no saber nada de ese acontecimiento, el ex Akatsuki ha aprovechado para engañar al niño y cambiar su nombre (vaya, la idea de hacer un Fic especial me emociona más! X3)**

***Shikaoochan- es un juego de palabras. Ya sabemos que "Shika" significa ciervo, "oochan" es "papá" informal. Aquí, Shikadai se refiere al ciervo líder de la manada, el del capítulo 3(leanlo si no recuerdan qué onda!)**

***Bueno, la palabra "Ototo"(creo así se escribe), es como se refieren los hermanos mayores a los pequeños, esto es entre hombres. No sé si haré al nuevo bebé niño o niña para la continuación, y una ayuda con el nombre me vendría bien :D se aceptan sugerencias!**

***Shikakun- Yoshino hace un juego de palabras usando ambas (Shika para ciervo y "kun" pues así se refieren a los niños) y también en honor a su difunto esposo que se llamaba "Shikaku". Lo sé, no soy muy creativa que digamos u.u**

**Ya por último, hasta con futuro matrimonio he salido en sus Reviews! :D jajajaja, gracias a Red por su bonito comentario, y a todos aquellos que me leen. Recuerden que no tengo laptop, así que si tengo algún error, pueden decirme. También pueden dejarme sus comentarios para cualquier cosa :) creanme que sí los leo!**

**Bueno, me voy. Me duelen los brazos por la posición de mis manos y se me ha caído el celular en la cara tantas veces que creo que ya tengo la cara en forma de celular X.X **

**Haré lo posible por publicar mañana... o más de rato ;) les doy mil besos!**

**Ya-Ne!**

**YunaL **


	11. Chapter 11

_Ya casi termina el año, mis amores!_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo éste tierno capítulo que espero les guste._

_Se supone que éste sería el capítulo de Inojin, pero ¡maldito celular traidor!_

_Ya me faltaba poco para terminarlo y se le ocurre trabarse T.T y estoy muy enojada -.-_

_Pero bueno, esas son las desventajas de estar escribiendo en un celular :'(_

_Espero éste capítulo les guste. Me pareció increíblemente tierno, y se me acaba de ocurrir apenas ahorita :)_

_Bueno, los dejo, que me duelen los pulgares de tanto escribir y debo descansar o no podré jugar las retas de Smash :D_

**Naruto no me pertenece en lo absoluto, de ser así no tendría que escribir en el cel y tendría mil computadoras :D**

**Y Shikamaru sería sólo mío.**

**11. CELOS²**

Sasuke ya no soportaba la situación.

Miró con cierto recelo cómo su esposa y su hija miraban al niño.

-Míralo, es tan pequeño- dijo su mujer, acariciando la nariz del niño con su dedo índice. La acción pareció molestarle, porque frunció el ceño tiernamente, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Sarada, quien estaba parada frente a su madre, miraba con encanto al pequeño, con una sonrisa tan brillante y los ojos encantados. Una mirada que el Uchiha no había visto nunca en ella.

_"Soy invisible...", _pensó con recelo.

Parecía que sus dos mujeres estaban demasiado ocupadas como para prestarle atención. Vaya, ya ni siquiera le preguntaban cómo le había ido en su día o si tenía hambre.

Tampoco es como si el gran Sasuke necesitara que le cocinaran, pero un poco de atención le vendría bien...

_"¿Hasta cuando seguirá ignorándome...?" _se dijo finalmente, ya cansado de todo.

-Cosita preciosa, ¿quién es la cosita más hermosa de mami? ¿Quién es el hombre de mami...?

_"Definitivamente, yo no...", _se dijo con tristeza y salió de la habitación.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sasuke estaba hecho una fiera.

Hacía diez meses exactamente que había regresado oficialmente a Konoha después de todos esos años de redención, y aunque al principio todo le había parecido extraño, pronto se acostumbró a la compañía: sus mañanas eran maravillosas porque en cuanto abría los ojos, lo primero que veía era la silueta delgada y desnuda de su mujer; puede que Sakura no fuese la mejor ama de casa, pero como mujer, al Uchiha lo complementaba a la perfección.

Luego de un "desayuno" matutino, Sasuke veía a su preciosa hija alistarse para ir a la escuela. Y es que cada vez que veía a la aplicada chica, Sasuke se sentía increíblemente feliz.

Y sus días, desde hace diez meses, eran así: mañanas en familia, trabajo con el dobe, almorzar con su mujer, volver a casa con su hija después de la escuela, y a veces, cuando alguno de sus ex compañeros estaba de humor, solían ir al bar de Hana Inuzuka a beber y hablar de su vida.

Incluso cuando, un mes de su regreso, su mujer le dijo que iban a ser padres de nuevo, el Uchiha estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

Le hizo el amor a su mujer tantas veces esa noche, que al día siguiente ninguno se pudo levantar. Y vaya, cuando le contó a su hija (y a todo Konoha) sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia, Sasuke estaba muriendo en vida.

Se podía decir que estaba teniendo la mejor de las vidas; pero ahora, una semana exactamente después del nacimiento de su primer varón, él no se sentía para nada feliz.

Normalmente su mujer le preguntaba sobre todo lo que hacía, pero desde que el mocoso había nacido, no hacía nada más que mimarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba. Y el mocoso ni siquiera le contestaba mientras a él, ya ni siquiera lo saludaba cuando llegaba del trabajo. Y Sasuke ya había llegado a su límite.

Y no solamente su mujer lo ignoraba, sino que su hija parecía igual de encantada con el enano. Vaya, no era como si tuvieran la mejor relación pero después de su regreso permanente a Konoha, el Uchiha había hecho lo posible por arreglar la rota relación que tenía con su hija mayor; había sido muy difícil, pero mínimo la niña comenzaba a hablarle más. Incluso, entrenaban en las mañanas y por las noches Sasuke le contaba sobre sus viajes en esos años.

Hasta que su preciosa mujer les dijo que un nuevo integrante se iba a unir a la familia, y a partir de ese día, Sasuke dejó de ser el "hombre" de la casa, pues sus dos mujeres lo único que hacían era consentir al enano.

_"Menuda mierda..."_

Finalmente, Sasuke optó por salir de la casa. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirles a sus mujeres a donde iba, sabía que de todos modos no les iba a importar, así que decidió ir al único lugar donde podría estar tranquilo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Teme?- Sasuke se volvió bruscamente hacia la voz que lo había llamado. Sasuke estaba sentado en el banquito de madera que daba directo al mirador que mostraba el destruido Valle del Fin.

Para el Uchiha, ese era el lugar más especial en toda la aldea. Bueno, siempre después de su habitación.

Naruto estaba parado detrás de él, usando el traje de Hokage y con el sombrero en la mano. Sasuke sonrió.

-¿No deberías estar cuidando la ciudad, dobe?- el rubio se sentó a su lado.

-Hasta el mejor de los Hokages también necesita descansar, teme.

-Autoproclamarte el mejor... - sonrió- Sigues siendo un simple dobe...

-¿Y tú? ¿No es hoy la fiesta oficial para presentar a tu hijo?- Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Sakura?

-Se las puede arreglar sin mí- contestó apretando los labios y con la mirada oscura.

Claro que su mejor amigo no fue ajeno al gesto, y sin rodeos le preguntó lo que le pasaba; escuchó con atención todo el relato, hasta que el Uchiha terminó. Ninguno dijo nada. Se limitaron a mirar la tranquilidad en el lugar: la mítica cascada que tantos encuentros había presenciado, las rocas ahora deformes y distribuidas por todo el lugar, los pequeños árboles y las flores que los aldeanos se habían encargado de plantar... y aquél monumento de un hombre que los miraba.

Un ANBU se presentó ante ellos:

-Hokage-sama, se le solicita en la torre ahora mismo. La reunión con los otros Kages está a punto de comenzar.

-Claro, claro. Lo olvidaba- Naruto se levantó, sacudiendose y colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza.

Caminó hacia el ANBU, y se detuvo:

-No soy nadie para juzgarte, Sasuke, pero para tu mala suerte, yo soy el más indicado para entender tu situación, y estoy seguro de que vas a matarme pero... - ambos esperaron- Ambos somos huérfanos. Hemos sufrido, llorado y perdido tanto en nuestra vida, que nadie podrá entendernos- Sasuke lo miró de reojo- Ignoro lo que son los celos como los que sientes pero...emocionado -le regaló una sonrisa inocente a su amigo- Yo morí de felicidad cuando nacieron mis hijos... porque así, al fin tendría la familia que se me fue arrebatada.

Y luego, se alejó a paso lento.

Sasuke se había quedado estático. Las palabras del dobe se le habían clavado en lo profundo de su ser como las que una vez le dijo su querido hermano.

Nunca lo admitiria ante nadie pero... estaba nuevamente agradecido con el dobe.

Observó un rato más la estatua frente a él, y luego decidió volver a casa.

Debía ayudar con una fiesta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando volvió a casa, su mujer dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, con una expresión claramente cansada y serena a la vez. La casa estaba ordenada, el patio precioso para la ocasión y oyó a su hija en el baño. Sintió algo de pena por su esposa; a pesar de que parecía demasiado entusiasmada con el nuevo bebé, era obvio que estaba cansada porque no la dejaba dormir ni un sólo instante.

Ni qué decir de tener que ordenar la casa ella sola.

-Duerme, mi amor- le susurró, dándole un beso en la frente. Sakura se removió en su lugar, algo inquieta, pero parecía muy tranquila en su sueño. Y a su lado, en la cuna portátil, estaba su hijo.

El niño parecía algo inquieto, al igual que su madre, gimoteando y amenzando con ponerse a llorar. Y movía sus diminutas manitas hacia arriba.

Sasuke reconoció ese gesto: lo mismo había hecho su hija cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos. El pequeño buscaba calor. Su hijo lo estaba llamando.

Soltó un quejido un poco más alto, y su esposa se encogió en el sillón.

-Oye, oye, ¿intentas despertar a mamá?- dijo el Uchiha, nervioso.

Con cuidado para no lastimarlo, lo tomó en brazos y lo pegó a su pecho como había visto a su esposa hacer durante toda la semana; el pequeño pareció tranquilizarse. El gesto le pareció tan tierno, tan puro, y no se pudo contener: pellizcó su rechoncha mejilla, acarició su cabecita, tocó su nariz justamente como lo hacia su mujer y, finalmente, le dio el gesto de su hermano: le pegó ligeramente en la frente.

El pequeño soltó algo similar a una risita que derritió el corazón de Sasuke y... sonrió, al mismo tiempo que lo mecía suavemente para calmarlo.

Si se hubiera girado a su mujer, se hubiera encontrado con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban llorando, y con una sonrisa de felicidad pura. Sakura sentía que finalmente las cosas se estaban poniendo en su lugar... y estaba completamente feliz.

El Uchiha caminó a su habitación después de dejar nuevamente al niño en su cuna, dispuesto a cambiarse para comenzar a preparar la comida... después de todo, él era el hombre de la casa.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bueno pues, espero les haya gustado :3**

**Yo creo que Sasuke es un hombre muy celoso, y cuando digo celoso me refiero en todos los sentidos :D**

**Bueno, comenzaré a escribir el capítulo de Inojin, porque Dios, amo a ese precioso niño rubio :)**

**Reviews? Ya saben que son bienvenidos y que amo leerlos :)**

**Ya-ne!**

**YunaL.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hooooolaaaa, bebeeeees! 3_

_He vuelto :)_

_Bueno, tal y como se los prometí, aquí les traigo el capítulo de Inojin Yamanaka._

_Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero desearles un maravilloso inicio del 2015. Obviamente las fiestas aún no terminan (al menos no es mi casa), pero me he tomado un día para publicarles._

_Por ahí me dijeron que querían más capítulos sobre las otras parejas, porque escribía mucho sobre el SasuSaku. Y creo que tiene razón u.u no soy muy fan de esa pareja, pero es que las ideas surgen solitas :)_

_Prometo escribir más sobre otras parejas, de hecho apenas termine con esta mini saga de Celos, les publicaré un capítulo super tierno sobre el LeeTen :D_

_Bueno, ya sin más me retiro. Los amo, de verdad, los amo demaciado a todos, gracias por seguir leyéndome y por sus reviews. Apenas pueda les contesto a todos en MP :*_

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece en lo absoluto; si fuera mío tendría a Shikamaru amordazado en mi sótano ;)**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**12. CELOS³**

Había sólo una palabra que podía describir el estado de ánimo de Inojin Yamanaka en ese momento: celos.

Inojin tenía celos.

Muchos y horribles celos.

Sai ya había notado el reciente cambio en su primogénito, principalmente porque las cosas que con anterioridad le gustaban ahora ya ni las mencionaba, y aunque al principio pensó que era la edad porque así lo había leído en un libro sobre adolescentes, con el transcurso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era por eso.

Inojin siempre había sido responsable pero de unos meses para acá era casi igual de rebelde que Bolt. Llegaba tarde de la escuela siempre, no iba a los entrenamientos, descuidaba la floristería, le contestaba siempre a sus mayores y parecía siempre estar de muy mal humor. Vaya, Sai hasta notó que su primogénito ya no pintaba, y mucho menos visitaba a Himawari. Ante todas esas señales, y que sus libros no parecían tener respuesta alguna, decidió consultarlo con la experta:

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo que raro? ¿De qué hablas?

-No es el mismo últimamente, ¿no lo has notado?

-Sai, debes estar alucinando, yo veo a Inojin muy bien.

-Ino, obviamente nuestro hijo no está bien. Ha estado muy callado, y cuando habla es para respondernos. Incluso tu madre y Shino-san han dicho que se ha vuelto muy grosero...

-Bah, ¿grosero? ¡Pero si apenas y emite sonidos!- Ino se giró del lavabo, y Sai observó atentamente cómo su esposa se giraba hacia él, cargando un pequeño bultito envuelto en una toalla púrpura.

-Ino... - susurró Sai, pero su mujer había dejado de escucharlo. Comenzó a balbucear palabras incomprensibles hacia la pequeña que tenía en brazos, sonriéndole y diciéndole cuánto la quería.

Y en ese momento, justamente cuando Ino levantó a la bebé sobre su cabeza, él supo por qué su hijo estaba actuando de esa manera. Quiso decirle a su mujer lo que pasaba, pero al verla tan encantada con su hija entendió que no iba a hacerle caso a nada de lo que dijera.

"Total, nunca me hace caso de todos modos...", pensó y decidió irse de ahí, buscando a su hijo.

Y sus dos mujeres solamente lo vieron partir...

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Una vez más, Inojin estaba sentado en el banquito del Valle del Fin; la noche ya había comenzado a caer, abriendo paso nuevamente a un firmamento lleno de estrellas. Ese atardecer anunciaba la llegada de la primera luna nueva del mes.

-No es justo... - susurró tristemente el rubio, mirando hacia la estatua de aquél hombre que adornaba el Valle del Fin. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado la historia por parte de su padre? ¿Cuántas veces le había hablado del valeroso hombre que ahora era venerado como un héroe también? ¿Se sentirá también él solo? ¿Ahí... mirando solamente a los que lo van a visitar?

El viento alborotaba los largos cabellos del rubio, y el sereno mojaba el ambiente ya de por sí húmedo. Siempre había sentido tristeza cuando iba al lugar, pero ese día... era diferente. Inojin nunca antes se había sentido tan miserable.

Y solo...

El chico Yamanaka no podía entender cómo era posible que esas cosas le pasaran a él. Es decir, él siempre había sido un buen chico: desde pequeño se portaba bien, hacía sus deberes, ayudaba a su madre con la floristería, ayudaba a su padre con los papeles del ANBU, porque desde que lo habían nombrado como líder de las fuerzaa especiales tenía demasiado trabajo. Incluso ayudaba a la abuela cuando tenía que repartir algún encargo muy pesado o lejano; era buen amigo, siempre que podía invitaba a comer a Shikadai y a ChõChõ, aunque a veces se quejaba sobre el peso de su amiga. También, aunque él y Shikadai fueran enemigos en el amor, él solía ser muy amable y paciente con el Nara. Se portaba tolerante con las bromas de Bolt e incluso hasta participaba en ellas con tal de quedar bien con él*, y qué decir de lo respetuoso que era con Himawari y hasta ayudaba a Megone-chan a practicar Taijutsu junto a Taiju-senpai.

Y bueno, en resumen: Inojin Yamanaka era un hijo ejemplar, por eso no entendía cómo era posible que aquello le pasara. No entendía por qué tenía esos sentimientos.

Se perdió en la tranquilidad del atardecer y volvió la mirada a la estatua.

Y esperó.

Pronto, el manto oscuro se adueñó por completo del escenario, dando paso a la noche, se adentró en la cascada y observó con cierto interés a las luciérnagas bailar alrededor de la estatua del hombre.

Inojin volvió la mirada al camino que llevaba la aldea: faroles de colores brillaban intensamente, el bullicio de los habitantes se podía escuchar aún cuando estaba lejos.

Pero...

-No vienen- susurró el rubio, realmente deprimido.

Una luciérnaga voló hasta su lecho, y ahí permaneció.- Tú... siempre viene a esta hora, taicho*- le dijo con cierta emoción, conteniendo la voz rota que estaba apoderándose de él. Carraspeó, y la luciérnaga pareció sentarse a su lado.

-¿Se habrán dado cuenta...?- le preguntó, pero ella no dijo nada, luego sonrió- No, ¿verdad?- silencio- Claro que no. ¿Por qué les importaría dónde esté... qué me pase... si no regreso... - gimoteó- si ya tienen alguien más a quién querer...?- y ante la resolución, Inojin ya no se pudo contener.

Y es que, aunque sabía que todos sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, a sus padres les importaba un comino lo que le pasara.

Vaya, desde que Inoue había nacido, nadie en su casa le prestaba atención, vaya, ya ni siquiera su amada abuela parecía quererlo.

Al principio el pequeño pensó que eso era normal, porque a sus amigos también les había pasaso lo mismo. Y no podía entender cómo era posible que solamente él sintiera celos.

Recordó entonces los primeros meses del embarazo de su madre: cuando él no cabía de felicidad al saber que, al final, iba a tener un hermanito. Siempre había sentido celos al ver que sus amigos tenían hermanitos, pero él pensaba que todo ya estaba bien. Y parecía ser el niño más feliz del mundo.

Lo único que no entendía es por qué le dejaron de quererlo.

-Yo soy el hijo mayor- le dijo a la luciérnaga que parecía estarlo escuchando.- ¡Soy su primer hijo! ¡La abuela dijo que soy su pedacito de pastel, papá juró que era su mayor obra de arte y... mamá...! ¡Ella...!- pero ya no pudo más. La luciérnaga revoloteó a su alrededor y casi pensó que le estaba consolando.

Inojin había soportado un año entero todas las presiones: los nueve meses de embarazo de su madre y los tres meses de la pequeña Inoue. Él ya estaba harto.

-Supongo que... -gimoteó, tallandose las lágrimas- Si me voy... podrán... empezar de nuevo, ¿no?- dijo el niño a la luciérnaga.

Esperó.

Realmente el pequeño Inojin esperaba a que alguien viniera a buscarlo, no importaba quien, incluso si era alguna invocación de su padre o uno de sus amigos, él sólo deseaba que alguien sintiera interés por él.

Pero ahí, sentado en la oscuridad y la humedad, con el estómago vacío y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que nadie iría por él.

Y que... ya no estaba solo.

Inojin escuchó claramente cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado, y permanecía en silencio. No necesito mirar para saber quien era, porque el conocía a esa persona tan bien como a todas las flores en su invernadero.

-Quizás no lo sepas, Inojin-kun, pero Yamato-taicho te agradecería desde lo más profundo de su ser que lo visites.- le dijo su padre en voz baja, el rubio volvió la mirada a la estatua- Él, a pesar de ser alguien como yo, tenía la capacidad de saber siempre qué decir hasta en los peores momentos; yo, por otra parte, soy pésimo para expresarme, soy demasiado literal y tiendo a herir a las personas cuando hablo.

Silencio.

-Pero, por alguna razón, el equipo 7 y tu madre han sido los únicos que lograron entenderme- el niño puso atención a la información- Naruto, Sakura y Yamato-taicho fueron las primeras personas que realmente me comprendieron y aceptaron a pesar de mi mal carácter.- luego, se rió- Ellos y mi hermano mayor.

-No sabía... que tenía un tío- susurró entre emocionado y confundido el rubio. Sai sonrió.

-Cuando mi hermano y yo éramos parte de Raíz, no entendiamos realmente lo que significaba la palabra "hermanos", pero con el paso del tiempo ambos comprendimos una cosa- el ex-anbu esperó a que su hijo hablara, pero al no hacerlo continuó. Y le sonrió.

-Mis pinturas nunca tenían un nombre, pero... cuando finalmente comencé a sentir, supe que había una palabra que expresaba mis verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Quieres saber cuál?- Inojin asintió después de un rato. Sai rebusco entre sus pertenencias algo, y se lo tendió. Su hijo lo miró, y al cuadernito que tenía frente a él, palpó su cabeza tiernamente y comenzó a caminar.

-No llegues tarde a casa. Te estaremos esperando.- y así como había llegado, justamente desapareció.

Inojin no había entendido ni pio de lo que su siempre raro padre le había dicho, y el cuaderno en sus manos era casi similar a uno que él guardaba celosamente entre sus pertenencias.

En la cubierta estaba un dibujo que él mismo había hecho antes de que su hermana naciera: una preciiosa obra de arte donde estaban él, papá, mamá e imotou*. Las lágrimas ya habían caído por sus mejillas cuando dio abrió el cuadernillo y leyó la única palabra que estaba escrita con la letra de su padre.

"Amor".

Bajó del banquito a toda prisa y emprendió el regreso a su hogar, dejando a la luciérnaga revoloteando alrededor de la estatua.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Cuando volvió a casa eran las once y treinta y, sinceramente, no le sorprendió que nadie lo estuviera esperando.

Su estómago rugió y caminó a la cocina a paso lento. La casa estaba tan silenciosa, tan pacífica que por primera vez en un año se sintió tranquilo; los Yamanaka no eran una familia ruidosa. Ino sólo gritaba cuando había visitas, su padre nunca había levantado la voz desde que podía recordar, su abuela nunca hablaba de hecho, y el único sonido ahora era el de su molesta hermana menor.

Inojin notó que no había nada ni en la cocina ni en el refrigerador, y cuando sintió el coraje latir en su frente, escuchó un sonido.

Se volvió bruscamente y encontró a su madre parada frente a él.

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato, ambos orbes azulados mirándose, la mayor con una mirada inescrutable y el menor con la mirada apenada. El tiempo pareció avanzar una eternidad, aunque él realmente sintió que no había pasado para nada.

Abrió la boca el rubio finalmente, y antes de poder decirle algo a su madre, esta ya lo había abrazado.

Hundió su cara en su pecho, y con una mano lo rodeaba tiernamente por los hombros.

Inojin no entendía lo que sucedía, solamente que estaba increíblemente feliz.

-Perdóname, Inojin- le lloró su madre. El chico abrió los ojos de par en par- Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, mi amor. He estado tan... distante, y tú siempre has sido tan bueno. Lamento no haber visto la señales, cariño. Perdóname, corazón...

-Ma... - lo abrazó con fuerza con ambas manos, luego besó tiernamente su coronilla- Mamá...

-Lamento tanto no haberte puesto atención, lo siento demasiado. Tú eres... - y sonrió- Siempre serás el niño de mami. Inojin, te amo tanto. ¡Perdóname!

A partir de eso, Inojin abrazó fuertemente a su madre y ambos permanecieron así, lloriqueando lo que pareció una eternidad. Se disculparon, se abrazaron con fuerza e Ino besó a su hijo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la primera vez que lo tuvo en brazos.

Estaban tan absortos en su momento que no notaron a los dos espectadores que los miraban desde el umbral de la puerta.

Sai e Inoue miraban enternecidos la escena, la pequeña de tres meses con sus ojitos adormilados en los brazos de su persona favorita, y el artista con una sonrisa dulce. Levantó a la pequeña para que quedara a su altura, y le sonrió:

-¿A qué ya quieres tener un momento así con papi, mi princesa?- y la niña de cabellos negros, ojos marrones y piel de melocotón soltó una risita de plata que pudo haber alertado a su madre y su hermano, pero al parecer no la habían escuchado.

Después de todo, Inojin era el niño favorito de mami, y a partir de ese día sería el mejor hermano mayor.

Incluso mejor que Bolt Uzumaki y Shikadai Nara.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***Inoue es el nombre que le he dado a la hija de Saino. Quería buscar una combinación bonita entre Sai e Ino, pero no se me ocurrió otra -.- soy muy poco imaginativa con los hombres, lo sé x.x**

***En el fic número 9( no recuerdo si es ese), Sarada hace una referencia a que "Bolt no sabe por qué Inojin y Shikadai son tan amables con él", aquí nuevamente la menciono porque alguien me preguntaba sobre eso (lamento no haber anotado tu nombre, es que estoy en el cel u.u), pero para sacar a todos de dudas: los chicos son amables con el Uzumaki porque tienen interés amoroso en Himawari :3 (sí, soy Shika-Hima-Ino)**

***Taicho es capitán, pero creo que eso ya lo sabían.**

**Y ya para terminar, le quiero decir que Yamato también tendrá su capítulo especial, sólo esperen. Los haré llorar sangre así como Kishi cuando me di cuenta de la realidad del portador del Mouton :'(**

**Y bueno? Qué les pareció?**

**Siempre me tardo mucho en editar las historias que tratan de Inojin porque algo me dice que éste niño, al ser hijo de padres tan especiales, tendrá un carácter muy radical. Puede que sea tan explosivo como su madre, o por el contrario sea un cínico como su padre.**

**En todo caso, espero Kishi-sensei no nos decepcione con la personalidad que le vaya a poner al nene.**

**By the way, sabían que van a sacar una película especial sobre Bolt!? :O kaaaamiii!**

**De las cosas que una se entera. En fin.**

**Son las 5:08am, no he dormido por estar editando el capítulo y ya saben que espero sus reviews :)**

**Los amo, mis amores! Besitos en sus mejillitos.**

**P.D.**

**Red, me hizo el día tu review :3, me agrada que me leas y que a tu hermano le guste como escribo. Y claro, cuando quieras podemos hablar sobre matrimonio y no tengo problemas con el color azul :)**

**Bien.**

**Ya-ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Heeeee vueeeelto!_

_Diablos, creo que me he tardado demasiado en publicar la continuación, pero me fui de road trip improvisado y no he llegado hasta hoy._

_Lo bueno fue que adelanté varios capítulos, así que espero los disfruten al igual que yo :)_

_Gracias a todos los que me desearon feliz año, de verdad que los amo. Es muy tarde pero espero hayan pasado también un excelente fin de año y que este 2015 esté lleno de bendiciones y felicidad..._

_Y las continuaciones de todos los fics que siguen ;)_

_Intentaré ya no atrasarme tanto._

_En fin, LOS AMOOOO 3_

_Son mi vida ;)_

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece para nada, estaría en Hawaii, rodeada de hermosos príncipes bronceados si fuera el caso u.u**

⁴

Karui sabía una cosa desde el momento en que Asuma* había nacido: que todo por lo que había trabajado en sus ocho años de matrimonio se había ido al demonio.

Estaba en el hospital, con el sudor bañandola como cuando iba a la playa, un horrible dolor en su entrepierna que solamente había sentido dos veces en su vida (la primera fue durante su inexperta primera experiencia sexual con su amado esposo, y la segunda cuando su preciosa hija había nacido), y su corazón latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora.

Y no era precisamente a causa de la euforia.

Karui estaba desesperada porque, desde hace aproximadamente cinco minutos, su amado esposo había apartado la mirada de ella.

Karui ya era bien conocida en el mundo shinobi, no sólo por ser una guerrera poderosa, sino también por ser la amada esposa del gran Chõji... pero también, por una cosa en específico: era la mujer más celosa, posesiva y violenta de todo Konoha.

Mientras miraba con sus ojos amarillos a su esposo sonreírle a su recién nacido hijo con una sonrisa tan brillante y bonita, Ino, quien era su enfermera de cabecera se dio cuenta de que la esposa de su mejor amigo estaba celosa; y no es que ella fuese una enferma.

No. Para nada.

De hecho, Ino pudo recordar claramente cómo había sido la primera vez que se habían presentado: había sido un viernes cualquiera en las reuniones que el equipo 10 hacía en casa de Shikamaru; Ino y Sai comían tranquilamente cuando su novio le dijo que "veía una masa de gordura y un fuego negro acercarse". Y la siempre linda Ino supo que se refería a Chõji y Karui. Todos se giraron a la entrada para saludarlos, pero todo gesto murió cuando vieron sus manos entrelazadas.

Vaya, incluso Naruto había dejado de comer, y Sakura había apartado por primera vez los ojos de Sasuke... todo para mirar a la pareja, quiénes se detuvieron ante ellos. Tomados de las manos.

Claro que los bombardearon con preguntas sobre su romance y todo lo demás, y fue solamente cuando ya había quedado todo aclarado que se relajaron.

Shikamaru le sonrió a su amigo, abrazandolo por los hombros:

-¡Vaya, Chouji! ¡Qué guardadito lo tenías!- miró a la pelirroja que sujetaba tiernamente bajo sus brazos, luego se volvió a Ino- ¡Y pensar que nuestros padres creían que ustedes iban a casarse!- todos se rieron, incluso Sai... excepto una pelirroja.

-De verdad, mi padre era un tonto- dijo la rubia, apartándose los mechones del rostro, luego le sonrió a su amigo- ¿Te imaginas, Chouji? ¿Nosotros casados?- el chico explotó en una risa exagerada y todos le siguieron.

Quizás, si se hubiera girado hacia abajo hubiera encontrado la mirada ardiente de celos en su amada pelirroja.

Ino estaba lista para irse a casa con su novio, cuando una presencia la alertó de algo. Sai y ella se detuvieron sólo para encontrarse a Karui y Chouji parados del otro lado de la calle: Ino no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad por su amigo, hasta que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí.

Chouji agitó la mano para despedirse de sus amigos, dispuesto a llevar a su chica a su casa, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó su novio a la pelirroja. Ella no apartó la mirada de fuego de la rubia, y se volvió a Chouji con una sonrisa.

-Tengo algo que decirle a tu "amiguita", amor. No tardaré demasiado- le dijo y comenzó a caminar hasta ella.

Ino y Sai miraron a la pelirroja caminar hacia ellos, y antes de que la rubia pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, su mirada sombría la detuvo.

Karui quedó a tan sólo dos centímetros de la cara de la rubia, y con la mirada ardiente le habló:

-Yo no sé qué clase de relación tuviste o tienes con Chouji, pero quiero que una cosa te quede clara- Ino esperó, demasiado asustada para poder contestar. Sai parecía de piedra.- Acércate a él más de dos metros sin ningún motivo importante- Ino iba a abrir la boca pero ella la calló- ... y te juro que tendrás que correr con una pierna, porque me encargaré personalmente de que nunca puedas levantarte otra vez, ¿entendiste, rubiecita?- Ino, incapaz de poder hablar, solamente asintió.

Karui les dedicó una sonrisa, palmó ligeramente el hombro de la chica, y volvió con su novio. Se despidió de ellos sin antes lanzarles una mirada amenazante... y Sai e Ino todavía permanecieron ahí. Completamente asustados.

*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirá mirándolo así?, se volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que el pequeño Asuma Akimichi había nacido, y en todo ese momento habían sucedido dos cosas: ella no lo había sostenido en ningún momento y su esposo no la había mirado para nada. Lo único que hacía era decir "lo maravilloso y perfecto que su pequeño era", y no es como si ella pudiera opinar, porque su esposo no se había apartado del recién nacido para nada.

Incluso ChõChõ quiso cargarlo y él solamente la dejó mirarlo durante unos momentos... luego volvió a mecerlo, mimarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba.

Y a ella, solamente la había ignorado.

Karui ya no pudo más.

Ino entró a la habitación para llevarse al niño porque debían bañarlo de nuevo, y Karui vio la mirada de tristeza que le lanzó a la rubia cuando se perdió tras la puerta.

Karui estaba furiosa.

Quería arrancarle los ojos a su esposo, ponerle dos tablas entre la cara y obligarlo a mirarla solamente a ella, pero estava tan cansada, tan triste que no pudo hacer ni una cosa ni otra.

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, y volvió la mirada a su esposo... sólo para encontrarlo con la vista sobre ella.

Karui amaba muchas cosas en la vida; puede que ella fuera celosa como el diablo con su esposo, sobreprotectora con su preciosa hija y agresiva con todo el mundo en general, y aunque pareciera que a veces odiaba el mundo y que un día mataría a todos a golpes (especialmente al Hokage y a la florista), ella amaba con todas las fuerzas de su naturaleza a su esposo.

Antes de él, e incluso después, ella estaba segura de que no podría nunca amar a ningún hombre como lo amaba a él. Y es que él era perfecto: aún cuando solía balbucear todavía cuando se ponía nervioso, aunque dejaba que su preciosa hija comiera bocadillos fuera del horario establecido, aunque a veces la sacaba de quicio por desaparecerse con sus compañeros de equipo, ella no podía imaginar un mundo donde él no estuviera.

Karui siempre pensaba que su mundo empezaba y terminaba con él, con su semblante adormilado por las mañanas, su sonrisa burlona cuando la hacía enojar y esa mirada coqueta antes de dormir.

Karui Akimichi no podía pensar en un mundo donde él no estuviera, o donde no lo amara...

Hasta que Ino volvió con su hijo, les regaló una sonrisa y se alejó.

Chouji se sentó en la cama junto a ella, le tendió al pequeño Asuma y en el momento en que Karui vio al bebé gordito idéntico a su padre, con cachetes increíblemente redondos y rosados, con el mismo tono rojizo como el de ella en su cabello, los ojitos rasgados como los de su padre y del color de ella, Karui supo que había encontrado otro hombre por el cual daría su propia vida.

Chouji la miró, acariciando su mejilla y con lágrimas en los ojos:

-Gracias, mi amor- le susurró con la voz rota de felicidad, ella lo miró- Gracia por seguir haciéndome feliz. Te amo.

Y la besó tan apasionasamente que ella casi se puso morada por la falta de aire.

Y bueno, si antes Karui pensaba que el niño iba a ser un problema, estaba realmente feliz de saber que recibiría más besos apasionados como esos si seguía dándole hijos a su esposo.

Y no era ya tan mala idea tener que compartirlo...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Les gustó? *.* espero que sí.**

**Creo que Karui es una de esas esposas celosas como el infierno, pero increíblemente felices :3**

**Así que como me dijeron que querían más capítulos sobre las otras parejas, he decidido dedicarme a otros que no sea el SasuSaku (la verdad no sé por qué siempre termino escribiendo de ellos, si soy claramente puro ShikaTema, pero bueno)**

**En fin.**

**Publicaré pronto! Ya saben que sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos **

**YunaL.**❤


	14. Chapter 14

_Hoooooola, mis amores!_

_Les publico desde el hospital porque estoy internada u.u_

_Tuve un pequeño colapso, y a raíz de eso tengo que estar internada durante una semana u.u_

_Peeeeeero... tengo internet para publicarles, así que aquí estoy._

_Les tengo un capítulo muy bonito, así que espero les guste :)_

_Lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes._

_En fin, disfrutenlo!_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

14. MI MUSA

Era un 25 de noviembre aquella fría mañana.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y dejó que los recuerdos lo innundaran: la noche anterior había bebido demasiado para ser que él no solía hacerlo, pero era un día que lo ameritaba.

La música todavía sonaba en su cabeza, el sabor del vino aún persistia en su boca y el olor a cigarrillo pareció haberse impregnado en su piel.

Arrugó la nariz, y cuando se despertó realmente, lo primero que hizo fue pasear su oscura mirada somnolienta por la misma habitación donde se había despertado desde hace diez años, mientras se aseguraba de realmente estar ahí.

Había días en los cuáles despertaba en medio de la noche completamente asustado en la oscuridad, miraba a todos lados asegurándose de dónde estaba y aunque a veces su cabeza le jugaba mal, el brillo incandescente de ese rubio cabello le decía que no estaba encerrado de nuevo.

Había otras veces en las cuales podía estar tranquilamente ayudando a su mujer en la cocina, o en la tienda, y sentía que nuevamente estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, el sello de la lengua había regresado y una vez más estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos... pero el simple sonido de su voz o el olor de su esencia a flores lo traía de regreso.

Y esa mañana la miró como nunca antes lo había hecho: ella dormía tranquilamente frente a él, con su siempre perfecta cabellera desordenada, sus preciosos ojos cerrados, su divina boquita entreabierta y envuelta en solamente un ligero blusón de seda color morado.

Dormía totalmente ajena a su esposo, quien la miraba como si fuese un ciego que mirase por primera vez el sol.

Y mientras observaba con su oscura mirada a la madre de sus hijos, la razón de su felicidad y el motivo de su existencia, el supo que la amaba.

De hecho, lo supo durante su quinta cita hace once años exactamente, cuando la acompañó a su casa después de una velada muy bonita la noche de Navidad, y aunque él la había pasado con el equipo 7, una parte de él había esperado desesperadamente ver a Ino. Hablaron de muchísimas cosas sobre ambos, y él supo que el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era otro que amor; fue directamente a la biblioteca a buscar sobre ese sentimiento, y aunque él sabía perfectamente lo que era, quería estar seguro.

Recordó muy bien la mirada que ella le dio al día siguiente cuando, a primera hora de la mañana, estaba esperando afuera de su casa con una enorme pintura.

La chica y todos lo miraron sorprendidos, porque él no era precisamente la clase de persona que hiciera un regalo, menos uno como ese.

Pero ella estaba encantada.

La pintura estaba hecha en un lienzo color crema cortado perfectamente en forma de corazón, junto con un marco con la misma forma. Dentro de el lienzo estaba pintado un corazón bombeando pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Todos miraron el dibujo, el cual más que parecer tierna se veía muy realista y algo grotesco. Naruto frunció el ceño y Sakura arrugó la nariz.

-Eso es... -musitó Naruto, luego ocultó una risita. Hinata sonrió, y Sasuke solamente miraba desde el balcón con un tomate en la mano.

Ino se llevó las manos a la boca, y Sai le sonrió:

-Leí en un libro que ponía que cuando las personas tienen afecto por otras, y estas les regresan lo mismo, un regalo es la mejor manera de demostrarles sus sentimientos- Sai esperó pero Ino parecía ida, con ambas manos en la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos. Al ver que no hablaba, decidió continuar hablando- Y... el libro ponía que el regalo debe ser algo salido desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón... - siguió esperando, comenzando a impacientarse, pero ella no hablaba todavía. Sakura y Hinata se miraron.- Y bueno... yo... dicen que los sentimientos deben venir desde lo profundo del alma... y que... - silencio todavía- Deben ser sinceros.

-Sakura... - llamó Sasuke a la pelirrosa, ella se volvió a él- Dile que es ridículo. Ino ni siquiera parece interesada...

-Déjalo que termine- dijo Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Los cuatro miraron hacia abajo, donde estaba la pareja.

Sai estaba sudando como puerco.

-Desde que te vi creí que eras la mujer más preciosa del mundo... - silencio- No sé cómo expresarlo. Jamás me había sentido así antes; mi vida siempre ha sido oscura y fría, yo no he sabido lo que era nada de la vida hasta que los conocí a ustedes- Ino seguía sin hablar y él ya estaba poniéndose nervioso.- Leí en un libro que cuando las personas encuentran a alguien que los complementa, que los llena de felicidad y que los hace no querer volver a estar solo... es cuando se han enamorado. Y llaman al objeto de amor, "musa". Que han conocido el amor. Ino yo... - ella parpadeó.

-¿Qué has dicho?- lo detuvo Ino, hablando al fin. Sai creia que se había quedado muda.

-Que eres mi inspiración.

-No, antes.

-Que eras mi musa.

-No, antes de eso.

-Que me hacías feliz...

-¡Sai, eso no! ¡Antes!- ella tenía la voz rota.

-Que cuando uno se enamora...

-¿Estás enamorado...?

-Sí.

-¿De... mí...?- las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus azulados ojos, y se cubrió la boca para reprimir un sollozo.

-Sí, de ti. ¿De quién más lo...?- pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

Se abalanzó sobre él, cubriendo su boca con la suya y apretando con fuerza su cuello. El impacto había tomado desprevenido a Sai, y éste cayó sobre su trasero.

Sasuke y Naruto soltaron una risita, y sus novias les lanzaron una mirada de fuego.

En el suelo, Ino sonreía con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules, y Sai no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Limpió con su dedo las lágrimas que caían de su ojo izquierdo, y le sonrió mientras la besaba.

-Te amo, Ino Yamanaka. Cásate conmigo...

-¡Sí!- lloró ella, haciendo coro con los gritos de felicidad de Sakura y Hinata.

Y no se hubieran separado de no ser porque el culo de Sai se había congelado...

***.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Ino sintió que había dormido una eternidad, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse para nada de la cama.

La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado.

Y se hubiera quedado más tiempo ahí de no ser porque sintió algo frío recorrer su espalda. Abrió los ojos de par en par sólo para encontrarse con su esposo de pie dándole la espalda. Completamente desnudo.

Se inclinó para recoger algo, cuando la miró.

-¿Te desperté?- le preguntó curioso. Ella negó, levantándose de la cama. Le tendió los brazos y él, con una sonrisa, se acurrucó en ellos.

Ino le dio un beso en los labios; de esos que a Sai le encantaban.

De ese tipo de besos que quitaban el aliento, de esos que lo volvían loco. Ese tipo de besos que lo despertaban todas las mañanas.

El mismo tipo de besos que ella le dio aquélla mañana del 25 de noviembre cuando él le declaró sus sentimientos.

-Sai... - susurró ella cuando sintió las manos de su esposo recorrer su cuerpo. Él comenzó a trazar un caminito de besos desde sus labios hasta su abdomen, y hubiera seguido más abajo si la puerta no se hubiera abierto de golpe:

-¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ, PAPÁ!- la voz de Inojin interrumpió lo que la pareja había iniciado. Inojin llevaba en sus brazos a su hermana Inoue, de dos años, y ella se lanzó a su padre.

-¡PAPI, PAPI, FEDIZ CUMPEAÑOS PAPI!- dijo la pequeña, dándole besos a su padre.

Sai, como pudo, se cubrió el cuerpo con la colcha y abrazó a su hija.

Inojin también se acostó con ellos en la cama y abrazaron a su padre.

Ino lo miró y le sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. Te amo tanto...- le dijo ella plantándole un fantástico beso en los labios a su esposo.

El mismo tipo de besos que le dio cuando Sai le dijo que la amaba por primera vez esa mañana.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bien, les gustó?**

**Aquí en el hospital todo está muy aburrido -.-**

**Odio los hospitales?**

**Reviews?**

**Cada review hará que me recupere pronto así que... DEJEN MILES PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ! D:**

**Los amo! Gracias por seguir leyendome y a todos los que me dejan reviews. Saben que los amo a ustedes y sus palabritas de aliento. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Bueno, tengo que fingir que duermo.**

**Les publicaré apenas se vayan las enfermeras.**

**Ya-ne!**

**YunaL.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hooooola, mis pequeños padawanes!_

_Ando con mucha prisa, pero ya saben que los amo muchísimo._

_Saber que me leen y leerlos me hace muy feliz._

_Y por eso les dejo éste precioso capítulo._

_Que lo disfruten._

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mío... bueno, ya saben, yo tendría a Shikamaru en mi sótano ;)**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**15. MÍA**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Lee que sería tan feliz, probablemente no lo hubiera creído.

La noche ya había caído cuando salió del dojo, y despidió a los últimos tres chicos que se habían quedado a ayudarle a limpiar todo el desastre... porque su esposa era una loca agresiva y todos sus alumnos le temían.

_"Esposa...", _pensó sonrojado.

Lee sonrió.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a terminar casado con una mujer tan hermosa... bueno, probablemente no lo hubiera creído.

Pero había pasado, y él no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Y es que Lee la amaba tanto...

No sólo porque ella era una mujer maravillosa, ni tampoco porque era la más hermosa y perfecta de todas las kunoichis en Konoha... sino porque había sido su compañera de equipo durante muchos años.

Y es que Tenten era la mujer perfecta para él. Con sus ratod adorables que contrastaban con su siempre personalidad agresiva, con esa mirada preciosa siempre y diablos, Lee amaba tanto su sonrisa.

-Soy tan afortunado de que sea mía- se repitió por enesima vez en ese día, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

Ya quería estar con ella.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Lee volvió a casa finalmente, sólo para encontrar a sus tres hijos jugando en el jardín.

Hacia una noche muy bonita, y la luna brillaba intensamente sobre ellos, reflejandose en el estanque de su casa.

Taiju caminaba lentamente, mirando de un lado a otro mientras sus hermanos menores, Rin y Tsubaki corrían de un lado a otro, pues el mayor tenía los ojos vendados y sus hermanos intentaban no reírse para no ser encontrados.

Lee sonrió mientras caminaba al lado de ellos, y Tsubaki levantó los brazos hacia él:

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- dijo la niña. Físicamente, Tsubaki era muy parecida a su mamá, sólo que con el cabello negro como el de su padre y unas enormes mejillas rosadas y rechonchas. Usaba dos coletas sobre su cabecita y vestía un vestidito azul con rosa.

Lee abrió los brazos y dejó que ella lo envolviera.

-Okaeri, papi- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, preciosa.

-¡No es justo, papá!- Lee y Tsubaki se volvieron a Rin- ¡Estábamos jugando al Oni*!- y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Rin era una copia exacta de su padre: ojos redondos y enormes, cabello negro brillante y casi siempre usaba un jumper idéntico al de su padre cuando estaban entrenando.

Taiju se quitó la mascada de la cara y caminó hasta su padre.

-De todos modos yo iba a ganar. Ya sabía dónde estaban. Hola papá, bienvenido.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó Tsubaki- ¡Usas tus poderes ninja contra nosotros!- se volvió a su padre- ¡Hace trampa, papi! ¡Tai-chan es un tramposo!

Taiju le sacó la lengua a sus hermanos, y Rin se volvió a él para corretearlo. Tsubaki se bajó de los brazos de su padre y siguió a sus hermanos, quiénes corrían por todo el jardín.

Taiju saltaba de un lado a otro, y finalmente se quedó sentado sobre la enorme estatua de un leon tortuga y se rió de sus hermanos, quienes intentaban atraparlo.

Unos pasos sonaron detrás de Lee, pero él no necesitó volverse para saber quién era.

-Te tomó tu tiempo llegar, ¿eh?- le preguntó la castaña, sintió sus delgadas manos abrazarlo y él no podía estar más feliz. No se volvió- ¿Dónde estabas? Y donde me digas que con tus alumnos...

-Estaba visitando a Neji- le dijo sonriendo.

Se volvió y la sujetó de la cintura, pegandola a él. Tenten sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Lo retaste nuevamente a una de sus tontas carreras idiotas?- y soltó una risita, algo nerviosa para hacerle creer que estaba hablando en serio.

Lee frunció el ceño, se volvió hacia ella y nunca antes una mujer le había parecido más hermosa; ella era tan perfecta que la palabra "preciosa" se quedaba corta.

Y no era porque ella fuese en sí realmente hermosa, sino porque su amada esposa usaba su vieja camiseta verde de ejercicios.

Esa visión siempre le provocaba querer devorarla hasta saciar esa hambrienta sed que ella le provocaba. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Y mordió su labio inferior.

-Te amo tanto, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella soltó una de esas risotadas nerviosas y envolvió sus manos entorno a su cuello, se paró de puntillas y sus labios quedaron a tan sólo unos centímetros.

-¿Por qué otro motivo estaríamos casados desde hace diez años, tonto Lee?- le dijo, y lo besó.

Lee la apretó fuertemente y la hubiera tomado en ese mismo momento de no haber sido porque escuchó las risas de sus hijos y un gritillo de su pequeña.

Ambos padres se volvieron sólo para ver a Taiju cargando de cabeza a Rin, y a Tsubaki trepada a su espalda dando pequeños saltitos. Lee soltó una de esas risotadas que a su esposa tanto le gustaban, y mientras él parecía haberse perdido en sus tres amados hijos jugando se preguntó por qué amaba tanto a ese estúpido hombre.

Tomó una de sus manos y Lee la miró.

-¿Te digo qué estaba haciendo antes de que llegaras?

-Patear el trasero de tus rebeldes hijos, quiero creer- le contestó Lee, pero ella solamente llevó su mano hasta su vientre y él abrió los ojos de golpe.

El vientre de su esposa aún estaba plano, y era imposible que él sintiera algo... pero él estaba seguro de que "algo" había ahí.

Lo supo porque la sonrisa que su mujer tenía en su rostro era la misma que le había dado las tres veces anteriores.

-Me parece que... esta vez sí funcionó, cariño.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-¡Maldita sea, cómo te amo!- le dijo al cargarla, dándole vueltas. Sus tres hijos dejaron de jugar y los miraron, y con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, se volvió a ellos- ¡Viene el cuarto! ¡Viene el cuarto!- anunció en voz alta.

Los niños corrieron hacia sus padres, y entre que Rin hablaba de otro hermano varón para jugar, y Taiju decía algo sobre "no me importaría si fuera niña", Tsubaki exigía saber de qué hablaban.

Todos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo de oso, de esos que solamente los Lee sabían dar.

Y ahí, envuelta en ese calor familiar, con sus personas favoritas y en brazos del hombre de su vida, Tenten no pudo sentirse más feliz. Miró al cielo y sonrió.

"Debes estar celoso, Neji"- suspiró- "Parece que Lee al final te ha superado..."

Después de todo, había sido gracias a Neji que ella se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Después de todo, ella era una Lee ahora.

Y por nada del mundo cambiaría eso. Menos ahora que ya iban a romper récord de natalidad en Konoha.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Y bien, mis pequeños padawanes, les gustó?**

**Ya saben, hago todo esto porque los amo y porque ustedes me hacen feliz :D**

**Aún sigo internada, pero gracias a todos los que se han tomado tiempo de leerme y dejarme sus reviews. Me llenan de alegría y me siento mejor cuando sé que me leen :)**

**El siguiente capítulo, que espero publicarles mañana, se va a tratar de nuestro pequeño Bolt... diablos, me he dedicado a las parejas y no he hablado de los pequeños D:**

**Vaya, por Dios!**

**Pero ya retomaré a los nenes. Y no crean que me he olvidado de Sarada y Taiju. Es sólo que aún no sé qué escribir.**

**Bueno, ya apagaran las luces y si me descubren en el cel y no descansando como debería, estaré en graves problemas :B**

**Ya por último les aviso que planeo hacer un grupo de FB o página, aún no se, para que me deb sus ideas y podamos platicar :D**

**Bien, los amo mis amoreees! **

**Besos donde más les gusten ;)**

**Ya-ne!**

**YunaL.**


End file.
